Last Days at Redmond
by LizzyEastwood
Summary: This story explores what might have happened after Convocation had Phil not mentioned the gossip about Gilbert almost being engaged to Christine. Anne would not have torn off Gilbert's necklace. Would that have been enough for Gilbert to try again? It has much more from Gilbert's perspective. This was inspired by LMM and fellow fan-fiction writers and their creative stories.
1. Chapter 1

Anne dressed for Convocation and was thrilled to have accomplished so much. She had taken high honors in English and she had a prestigious job offer as a Principal in Summerside. Although it was likely Anne would not take the position, she was proud of herself for having at least the chance to accept or reject the offer. Of course nothing could be decided until Roy spoke, which she was certain would be soon, perhaps even as soon as today. As Anne thought about Roy's proposal she found the anticipation she expected to feel rather lacking, replaced by a degree of uncertainty. Anne loved Roy. That was not to be doubted. But she couldn't help but think some spice might be left out of life if she married him. Anne would never want for anything that was certain, expect perhaps for a bit more passion. Roy was indeed romantic. His flowers and poetry had set her back on her heels at first. There was little doubt that he was the tall, dark, melancholy suitor of her childhood dreams. The problem was that Anne was no longer a child and while Roy fit her dreams, there was a nagging part of her that thought he might not fit her reality.

Anne summed up all her doubts to nerves and stress. The past few weeks had been a mix of hard work and relief. With finals behind her and Convocation stretching before her, she was very much aware how much her life was likely to change in the coming weeks. And as much as Anne always looked upon every new opportunity with a bright attitude, she almost wished that she could stop time for awhile and keep everything the same. The change that lay before her was not something she wanted to rush to, a rather queer notion for a woman on the verge of a proposal from her perfect suitor.

Anne sighed as she put such thoughts out of her mind. When she was finished dressing she look down at Roy's flowers. He had sent them over that morning with a beautifully hand written note. Anne had intended to carry them at Convocation, as she knew was Roy's intent in sending them. But as she went to pick them up she couldn't help but look over at another box of flowers sent over that morning as well. They were Lilies of the Valley, her favorite. And beside the box lay the card from Gilbert Blythe. "Congratulations, Carrots! From your old Chum, Gilbert." Long ago, when Gilbert had called her Carrots she punished him for five years. And now she laughed, with a twinge of sadness. She had seen little of Gilbert in the past two years. Since she rejected his proposal they had done much to avoid each other. Gilbert, to his credit, was so busy with his studies he did not make many social functions in his senior year at Redmond. He took the prestigious Cooper Prize, which Anne was aware had not been taken in some years.

Despite their estrangement, Gilbert's lilies reminded her of Green Gables at that moment. They had grown there in the summer and Anne all of a sudden longed for home. Somehow she felt Gilbert's flowers belonged with her at Convocation. Not just because they reminded her of home, but because Gilbert did too. He was a large part of the reason Anne was even at Redmond. Their intense rivalry over the years had pushed her in so many ways to do so many amazing things. In some small way she felt her accomplishments partly belonged to him. She missed him dearly and thought that if she carried his flowers a part of him would be with her when she graduated. Some part of Green Gables and Avonlea would be there. This day belonged to Anne and to Marilla and Matthew, and to Avonlea and to the wonderful dear folks she called friends and neighbors. Roy's flowers had no place in it. She set them down and picked up Gilbert's lilies.

As Anne made her way downstairs, the house was a flutter of activity. Phil, Stella, and Priscilla were running about, waiting for Anne.

"Beautiful flowers, Anne! That Roy is so romantic, isn't he?" said Priscilla as Anne walked down the stairs. Anne blushed. She didn't want to tell the girls that she was carrying Gilbert's flowers; somehow she wanted it to be her secret. Or perhaps she didn't want to admit it.

Phil, who knew full well those flowers hadn't come from Roy, for she had seen Anne open Roy's flowers, gave Anne a knowing look. She knew a package had arrived from Gilbert and those flowers must have been what he sent. Knowing her friend the way she did, Phil changed the subject. "Girls, are we all ready? We better start walking over if we want to see some friends before the ceremony."

The friends left Patty's Place in high spirits and chatted excitedly on the walk to Redmond.

There was much activity at the hall as everyone readied for the Convocation to begin. Anne was in high spirits and all smiles as she bid farewell to her friends. The class was split by alphabet and Anne would be sitting on the opposite side of the stage

"Oh Anne, I wish we could all sit together," said Stella.

"It would be nice to sit together but don't worry about me, dear Stella. I have some friends over that way. Charlie Sloane will be near me I think."

Stella frowned, "Anne, that's hardly a consolation!"

"It hardly matters where we sit. In another hour we will be B.A.'s! I will see you dears afterwards."

As the ceremony was about to begin Anne walked over to her seat. She didn't have time to find Roy, and as he was set to sit on the other side of the stage, she doubted she would see him until after the ceremony. As the graduates filed in, Anne found herself looking for familiar faces. Several Redmond friends stopped to say hello and to offer their congratulations.

When Anne saw Gilbert he had walked in with Charlie Sloane. He saw Anne immediately and gave her a wave. Anne acknowledged him and noted the curious look in his eyes as he looked at her. It was as if he was trying to figure out the answer to a riddle.

When Gilbert first saw Anne he immediately thought how beautiful she looked. This was no surprise, as Anne was always fashionable and he had always thought her very pretty. He waved to her and it was a second before he noticed the flowers that lay in her lap. Gilbert's heart raced. There was no denying they were the flowers he had sent her that morning. He never had any thought she might carry them at Convocation. He had assumed Roy sent flowers. Perhaps Roy had forgotten. That sounded unlikely given what he knew about Roy Gardner, but he supposed it possible. The only other alternative was that they had both sent flowers and Anne had chosen his. But that seemed even more unlikely. However, he knew Lilies of the Valley were her favorites. But still, Roy would surely be there to see his flowers went unused. Anne would surely have realized. Was there any significance?

Gilbert had been fighting a battle with himself ever since the day Anne refused his marriage proposal in the orchard at Patty's Place. One side told him he had to give up on Anne and move on with his life. She refused him, broke his heart, and a beautiful friendship was ruined. For a man to persist in the face of such rejection was madness. But the other part of Gilbert urged him not to give up on her. There was a part of him that believed deep down that she loved him. While he would not have staked his life on that belief, it was there all the same and Anne was the reason. In the past two years, Gilbert thought Anne had done more to encourage him than she had ever done previous to his proposal. Oh, the signs were not overly noticeable, and the only clear evidence he had was intangible and he could not even be sure his mind was not making things up. No, he thought, the look was unmistakable. Yes, Gilbert was basing this belief on the way Anne looked at him. But, it was not just any look. The way Anne looked at him meant something. Whenever their eyes locked there was an intensity and feeling that Gilbert felt in his soul and his heart began to race. Anne would look at him like he was the only person in the room, color slightly and look away. If Roy happened to be with her he noticed how tightly she clung to him in Gilbert's presence. It was certainly not enough to be sure, but it was enough to keep the part of him that told him not to give up on Anne from losing what seemed to be a battle already lost. He also couldn't shake the belief that Roy bored Anne. She never seemed her radiant self when she was around him. Although had he confided in a friend about it, which he hadn't, any decent one would have told him he was thinking rather wishfully.

Knowing the truth of that in the back of his mind, his desire to give up on Anne ruled his actions. He had barely spoken to her since the proposal. He neither sought nor avoided her. They hadn't had a real conversation since they walked home from Diana's wedding some months ago. He had been spending time with Christine Stuart and even though she was engaged to someone else, at least Gilbert was not pining away for Anne and wasting his college days. And just when he thought to himself it was time, Anne would give him that look. Today at Convocation, however it wasn't a look that made Gilbert's heart race, it was his flowers. Anne was carrying his flowers, not Roy's and that had to mean something.

Gilbert saw Phil, Stella, and Priscilla enter his side of the building. They saw him and immediately came over to say hello.

"Hello, Gilbert! Can you believe we are almost full fledged B.A.s?" Phil smiled from ear to ear.

"Good afternoon, ladies" Gilbert replied. "Congratulations. It's hard to believe Redmond days are almost over."

"Gilbert we heard you one the Cooper Prize. That's an amazing accomplishment," said Stella.

Gilbert smiled.

"I heard it has not been awarded in several years. You must have worked very hard the past few terms" Phil noted.

Gilbert shrugged, his modesty getting the better of him. He had won the Cooper prize and it was indeed an amazing accomplishment. But somehow it paled in comparison to competing with Anne for the Avery scholarship. Gilbert was, however, proud of himself.

"Thank you, ladies. I didn't think I was up to the challenge and was in the running before I even realized it. I guess knowing it hadn't been taken in awhile was good motivation for me."

"Well you will make a splendid Doctor someday" Phil said. And then in an abrupt change of subject she said, "You missed Anne. She's already seated. She took High Honors in English you know."

"Yes, I heard. Anne has done very well for herself it seems" Gilbert said, attempting to sound indifferent. Gilbert saw the Dean and the President of the Redmond take their seats. "Looks like we are about to get started."

"Yes," said Stella. "We all really should find our seats." The ladies dispersed and Gilbert took another look in Anne's direction. She was waving at someone in the crowd and smiling. Gilbert was tempted to look to see who it was but he was sure it was Roy so he decided against it.

Gilbert sighed and shook his head to himself. He had spent the last eleven years trying to find meaning in things Anne did and said. Anne spent the last two years courting Royal Gardner, who if rumors were true, was set to propose to Anne any day now. Gilbert could hardly believe it. He had nothing against Roy, not in the least. But Roy and Anne, he just couldn't make sense of it. He had watched her with him and other than a friendship, he saw nothing beyond, at least on Anne's part. Or was he merely seeing what he wanted to see?

As Gilbert settled into his seat he continued to look at Anne, who dared not look back at him. He could not shake the feeling that if Anne married Roy it would be a terrible mistake. What Gilbert did not know was whether it was because Anne and Roy were just wrong for each other or because Anne was in love with someone else. It seemed too much to hope.

The ceremony passed off splendidly. Anne received her diploma and felt an amazing sense of accomplishment. Her heart swelled with pride. As she walked across the stage she looked at Roy, who was all smiles, until a rather puzzled look came across his face. Anne realized he was wondering about the flowers. Where she thought she should feel a measure of guilt - she didn't. All she could do was smile brightly at him and move on. Her eyes then wandered over to Gilbert who was looking at her intently, smiling. Her heart began to race a little and she looked back him and smiled warmly. Before tearing her glance away she saw him mouth the words, "Congratulations, Carrots!" as his hand made a tugging motion in the air. Anne blushed slightly, made a small wave and continued down the stage.

(That's all for Chapter One. Next we head to the dance where the real fun begins!)


	2. Chapter 2

_And now we are off to the dance. We will see what happens had Anne not removed her necklace or refused Gilbert's dance offer. I also have Anne deciding the wear the green dress. Since LMM never told us what dress Anne wore, this really isn't a change in the story per se, but I always thought that Anne had Gilbert on the brain so it's easy to imagine she wore it. Enjoy:)_

 _Thanks to all who have enjoyed the story so far!_

Anne, Stella, Priscilla, and Phil all walked back to Patty's Place, talking gaily of Convocation. Anne, who thought Convocation would be breathless moment of fulfillment, confessed to herself that she had a faint but enduring flavor of bitterness. She could think of no earthly reason why, but there was a nagging sense that something wasn't quite right. Her sense of pride an accomplishment was overwhelmed by uncertainty.

The ladies talked excitedly about the dance being given that evening in honor of Convocation. Phil was thrilled Jonas could attend.

As Anne dressed for the dance she pulled out her green dress. She had not planned on wearing it, but something about it reminded her of home. In the back of her mind was the memory of Gilbert complimenting her on it long ago. Where Anne would usually wear her pearls, she put them aside and pulled out the box that had arrived on Christmas Day at Green Gables. It was a pink enamel heart necklace from Gilbert Blythe. When she opened it, she had laughed at the memory of the slate and Gilbert attempting to make peace with a pink candy heart. She had never worn the trinket. Tonight she fastened it about her throat with a dreamy smile. It didn't exactly match her green dress, but for some reason it matched her spirit.

On the walk to Redmond the girls chatted. Phil was about to share gossip she had heard from Jerry Cooper, a friend of Gilbert and Charlie. The rumor was that Gilbert was set to propose to Christine Stuart any day now. It wasn't exactly earth shattering gossip, as that had been the general talk for months now. But Jerry made it seem like the engagement was imminent. Phil considered saying something, but for some reason she stopped herself. She wasn't sure why but she thought it might cause a low mood on the walk to the dance.

When they arrived at the dance, the ladies of Patty's Place were thrilled to see the hall decorated so well and they let themselves enjoy the general splendor of the evening. Roy arrived just minutes after Anne.

"Good evening, Darling. Sorry I was unable to walk over with you. My mother and sisters took me to celebrate. You look lovely" Roy said as he kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, Roy. And you are as handsome as ever." Anne meant it. Roy was indeed handsome. He looked fine in his suit Anne was proud to be on his arm for the evening. Roy filled out several spots on her dance card. He had quietly decided that he would not propose tonight. He had thought about it. It would be a romantic end to Convocation. But he thought better of it when he spoke with Anne after the ceremony. She seemed out of sorts and they had nearly quarreled. Roy had enquired about his flowers. Anne had told him that she was sorry, but that someone else from home had sent flowers and she had wanted to carry them. Roy was annoyed with her excuse and he was prepared to tell her so when he saw something in her eyes that suggested pushing the issue further was unwise. If Marilla (clearly who he thought "someone from home" was) had sent her flowers, Anne had every right to carry them. Roy was still a bit hurt and it strained the day slightly, but he decided it was not something he was prepared to argue over.

So with that, he decided to push the proposal to another day. He did not want anything to spoil what he determined would be the most romantic day of Anne Shirley's life. He looked at Anne, she looked so beautiful. Green was a beautiful color on her, although her pink necklace was quite an odd choice for someone who was usually so fashionable.

"Roy, I have been looking forward to this dance ever so much. Now that it's here I feel sad."

"Why should you feel sad, Anne? This dance is the celebration of an immense accomplishment for all of us."

"Oh I know, it's just that it means I am one day closer to having to leave Redmond, and Kingsport, and my dear Patty's Place. I shall be so glad to be home at Green Gables with Marilla. But I feel my life here will be all but abandoned"

"I understand, Anne." Roy said sincerely taking her hand. "But don't despair too much. Kingsport will welcome you back with open arms one day." At these words Anne's heart began to beat a little faster. That was the closest Roy had ever come to suggesting Anne would be living in Kingsport. For how could she do that unless she was his wife? The thrill Anne should have felt was instead replaced by a slight panic.

Roy felt Anne tense momentarily and reasoned she was thrilled at his suggestion. She said nothing, but the color in her cheeks told him she was pleased.

"I don't think our first dance starts for a few minutes. May I get you some punch?"

"Yes, please. Thank you, Roy." He released her hand and Anne felt a moment of relief.

Gilbert entered the dance with Christine Stuart on his arm. She was not a senior but had wanted to go the dance so badly that Gilbert had invited her. They had become good friends of late and Gilbert wanted to show his gratitude. He knew college gossip credited them with being in love. He had heard the rumors that he was likely to propose any day now. Gilbert merely laughed them off. He was no closer to proposing to Christine Stuart than he was to Anne. When rumors reached him of his impending engagement, or when his friends made jokes about all the time he spent with Christine, he didn't correct them. It didn't matter what they thought and it was better to have them believe he was in love with Christine than to know the truth. That he was still pining for a woman who rejected him over two years ago.

"Oh Gilbert, it's lovely! Thank you so much for bringing me!" Christine was all smiles as she hung on Gilbert's arm.

"It's my pleasure, Christine. I hope you have a nice time. May I add a few dances to your card?" he replied.

"Oh of course, as many as you can spare. You are a splendid dancer." Gilbert added his name in two places and handed her card back. She looked and Gilbert thought she saw a look of disappointment come across her face as she looked at it. "Is something the matter?" he asked.

"No of course not. I was just thinking about…" Gilbert did not hear another word she said. At that moment he saw Anne. She was standing in a small group that consisted of Stella and Phil. She looked absolutely breathtaking. She was wearing his favorite green dress. He remembered complimenting her on it one time. And he could hardly believe his eyes when he saw the pink enamel heart around her neck. He wasn't sure at first, but after a moment there was no mistaking that that was indeed the pink heart he had sent her for Christmas. Gilbert's heart was in his throat. If the looks were open to interpretation, the dress and the necklace were clear-cut. Did she wear those for him?

Anne, who was chatting lively with her friends finally looked over at Gilbert. She had almost sensed his eyes on her and when their eyes met she could not look away. She trembled for a moment before giving a light wave. Then Anne noticed Christine standing next to him and she quickly turned away.

"Gilbert, Gilbert, are you listening?" Christine's voice broke his trance.

"What? Oh, sorry Christine, I guess I was just lost in thought. What were you saying?" Gilbert replied, coming back to the moment. Christine could see he had been staring at Anne Shirley and knew immediately that his thoughts went where his eyes did. She fumed silently in spite of herself but said nothing. A woman engaged to another man has no right or cause to be jealous. So she instead smiled and said, "Oh it was nothing. I see some of your friends have arrived. Shall we go say hello?"

Gilbert was perfectly ready to accede to her suggestion when Christine added, "I heard from several people that Roy Gardner was set to propose to Anne Shirley any day now. I dare say she's a lucky girl."

"Yes," Gilbert replied. "I have heard the same said. I wish Anne only the best. We should go over and say hello." He had indeed heard the same thing and it added a sense of urgency to his mind. If it was true, and a proposal was imminent he needed to end the battle in his mind once and for all. He either needed to let Anne go or stand and fight for her.

Gilbert now realized he had to make a decision upon which his whole future rested. He thought back to Anne's rejection. The devastation he had felt, the determination to move on, the utter failure in doing so. He had been so sure back then, but he had been horribly wrong. But then he thought about all those looks that he knew his mind was not making up, he remembered his flowers, looked once more at Anne wearing his favorite dress with a completely mismatched pink enamel heart and he knew he had to do something. Anne's actions were telling him something and he needed to find out what it was. But he had to do it before Roy proposed. Given it could be at any moment, Gilbert realized that sense of urgency was mixed with fear and anticipation. His heart began to race and he realized what he had to do and that whatever it was, it had to be tonight.

He collected himself, took Christine by the arm and made his way over to Anne and the other ladies.

Anne saw Gilbert coming over to greet them and her heart fluttered. She realized she had been longing to talk to him. But when she saw Christine on his arm it was all she could do not to rip that enamel heart necklace from her throat and throw in on the floor. She regained her composure, however, not because tearing off the necklace would be childish, but because it would be undignified in such a public setting.

"Good evening, ladies. You all look lovely this evening." They all exchanged pleasantries and Gilbert asked them if he might add a dance to their card. Phil and Stella assented readily and Gilbert turned to Anne.

"How about a waltz, Miss Shirley? Surely you have space on your card for an old Avonlea friend." Gilbert said as he smiled at her. Anne was still quite discomforted about Christine and had the first instinct to refuse Gilbert with the excuse her card was full. But with Stella and Phil there, who knew no such thing to be true, she quickly decided she was stuck.

Gilbert, sensing her hesitation, saw Anne's eyes briefly move to Christine and then back to him. He thought for a dreaded moment she might refuse him, until she said, "Of course, Gilbert. I could never refuse an Avonlea friend. After all, this will be our last dance at Redmond." Her tone was pleasant but Gilbert sensed she said yes out of obligation rather than desire but his heart told him that it had something to with Christine. Could it be possible that Anne Shirley was jealous?

She held out her card and as Gilbert took it from her he innocently grazed her hand and held his there for only second. The effect on Anne was immediate. Her pulse quickened and she turned red, and when Gilbert moved his hand away Anne felt a wave of disappointment. This unsettled her greatly and soon as Gilbert was finished writing, she took the card back and excused herself from the group.

Anne needed to find Roy. Roy would make whatever it was she was feeling right. For the life of her she could not understand why Christine brought out such feelings in her when she saw him with Gilbert. What did it matter to her who Gilbert was courting? Christine seemed like a pleasant girl and had always been kind to Anne. Then why did she seem all wrong for him?

As the night waned on, Anne managed to put her awkward feelings aside. She remained on Roy's arm most of the evening and they danced gaily. Roy did dance divinely even if not very passionately. As he spun her around the dance floor she began to think again about her marriage to him. It would be like this dance, technically perfect, but sadly lacking passion. But Anne had made peace with that. After four awkward marriage proposals, her idea of passion and romance had changed somewhat. She had given up her girlish fantasies in favor of a man who fit her ideal in every other way.

Anne found herself in lively conversation with Redmond friends. She would truly be sad to leave. She had met so many dear friends, and many kindred spirits among them. When Gilbert came to claim her for their dance, Anne put whatever unsettling feelings from their previous encounter aside and was happy to walk with him to the dance floor.

Gilbert was quite nervous leading Anne to the dance floor. He knew he needed to talk to her but he was completely unsure what to say or how to begin. Would it be appropriate to talk to her while dancing? He decided he would follow his heart and whatever was meant to be would be. He had to know if Anne had even a hint of affection for him and he had to know tonight.

With his mind made up, Gilbert turned to Anne as the music started. He took her hand in his and wrapped the other around her waist. As he did, he thought he could feel Anne jump slightly. He pulled her in, closer than he intended but she didn't move away. Holding her felt so natural, like Anne was the thing missing from his empty hand. He felt his pulse quicken and he deftly moved her around the floor.

Anne, for her part, was very conscious of Gilbert's arms around her. When he put his arm around her waist she felt herself flutter a bit and hoped Gilbert did not notice. As Gilbert pulled her to him, Anne felt her whole body suddenly tremble with excitement. Her mind told her to pull away slightly but her body stayed rooted close to him. She did not have the courage to look into his eyes for fear of what other feeling it might release in her. Neither could she speak. Anne suddenly felt Gilbert's hand leave her waist. It came to rest on her chin as Gilbert turned her head up slightly, forcing her to look at him.

When Anne's eyes met Gilbert's it was if electricity shot through both of them. Suddenly there was no one else there, just Gilbert and Anne. Anne could not make sense of what was happening only that she did not have the courage to look away when she knew she should. It was not thoughts of Roy that made Anne think she should end this dance, it was her fear of what else might happen that would make her unable to. The way Gilbert looked at her it was as if she were staring into her future. Her heart was beating so fast that Anne thought she might faint. But at the same time as she danced in Gilbert's arms she felt as light as feather. If Anne could have thought about Roy at that moment, which she didn't, she would have likely wondered why dancing with him was never this passionate. Everything was so confusing. She could make sense of nothing. She only wanted to be in this moment with Gilbert .

Gilbert saw everything he needed in Anne's look. He felt everything ne needed to in the way her body was reacting to him. He hadn't been imagining it all this time. It was there, and he knew it. He could only hope she new it too.

The pair continued to glide elegantly around the dance floor, oblivious to everyone else around them. They did not see the looks they received from bystanders, like Phil and Stella. They didn't see Charlie Sloane whisper about their dance to his friends as he looked on. They did not see Christine's disappointed look or hear the whispers of other Redmond classmates who loved good gossip. No, they only saw and felt each other.

Anne and Gilbert were brought back to reality by clapping. Their dance had ended. Gilbert, realizing he was still holding Anne closely, reluctantly released her. Anne finally broke that trance they both seem to be in and looked away, clapping absently.

Anne finally forced herself to think about Roy. She searched the room for him, hoping he had not seen them dancing. She was quite sure that had Roy seen her and Gilbert dancing, she would have had some explaining to do. When she finally located him she as relieved to see he had been dancing with Priscilla.

It took her a minute to catch her breath but when she finally did she said, "Thank you, Gilbert. The dance was lovely."

Anne knew she had to walk away and was prepared to do so when Gilbert said, "Anne, wait." He grabbed her hand. His touch thrilled her again and Anne was in such a state of agitation she could hardly bare it.

"Gil, please I need to go." She was trembling and Gilbert felt it.

"Okay, Anne. But will you promise to speak with me tonight? There is something I need to tell you." Anne wondered what he could mean. Then her eyes fell on Christine and she remembered what she had heard for several months in Redmond circles. That he was going to propose to her, perhaps they were already engaged. She wrongly assumed he wanted to tell her about Christine. She couldn't bare it. She couldn't listen to Gilbert talk of her. She could not listen to him tell her that he loved her and was going marry her, she just couldn't. But why? What did it matter to her?

"Gilbert, I am sorry I can't. I am afraid you danced me quite tired. I am going to go home."

"Will you let me walk you?" Gilbert was desperate. If Anne didn't let him speak tonight it would be too late. "There is something I need to say to you, it's awfully important and I may not get another chance."

Anne fought back a tear as she said, "I know what you are going to say to me and I know I shouldn't say this to you, but I don't think I could bare to hear it." And then without thinking she added, "I think it would break my heart to hear whatever it is you wish to say to me." Anne was so agitated at this point that hot tears rolled down her cheek.

A look of anguish crossed Gilbert's face, a look that she hadn't seen since that miserable evening in the orchard at Patty's Place. She destroyed him there as a lover and now she was destroying him as a friend. Anne, unable to bear it any longer turned and walked away quickly, disappearing into the crowd.

Gilbert stood stunned. He was heartbroken. He had been so sure during their dance. He knew Anne felt it too. He felt her tremble at his touch. But why was she running away from it?

 _And that's where we leave Chapter Two. Still putting finishing touches on Chapter Three and will post in a few days._


	3. Chapter 3

Anne rushed away from Gilbert, tears streaming down her face. She hoped no one else had seen her flee. She wanted to desperately to be alone. She made her way out of the dance hall, to the terrace, and out into the garden. She found a quiet bench away from the building and sat down. What was happening? Why was she unsettled? Before she could begin to answer her questions, she heard a voice behind her.

"Anne, Anne are you alright?" It was Phil. Anne turned to face and Phil could see that everything was clearly not all right. She immediately rushed to her friend's side.

"Anne, my dear you look like you've seen a ghost. What is the matter?"

Anne could not hold back and her words came out in a torrent. "Oh, Phil! What am I going to do? I can't let him tell me, I can't."

Phil was quite lost. "Can't let who tell you what dear? Whatever are you talking about? What has you so upset?"

Anne's words came out in a rush. "It's Gilbert. After we danced he asked if he could speak to me in private and that he had to tell me something. I knew he was planning on telling about his engagement to Christine and the more I thought I about it the more I realized I couldn't bare to hear him say the words. So I told him I couldn't. And, Phil, I know it hurt him badly. His face went white. But I couldn't. I just had to get away."

Phil's heart went out to Anne. "But, Anne, why should you feel so unsettled about Gilbert being engaged to Christine? Why does it agitate you to the point of tears?" Phil knew the answer to this question already, but she needed Anne to realize it.

"I have been asking myself over and over why it should unsettle me. It was the dance, Phil!" Anne thought about the passion that flowed through her while she was in Gilbert's arms. Everything else melted away. She could still feel his arms around her. She remembered her decision to carry his flowers over Roy's, to wear a dress she knew he loved on her with a necklace he had given her. But it wasn't just today, she thought about Gilbert giving up Avonlea school for her, for persisting in winning her friendship even though she rebuffed him at every turn. She remembered him remaining in her mind as she imagined her house of dreams. And then the realization finally hit her. It was so plainly obvious! "I love Gilbert." As she said those words it was like an enormous weight had lifted from her heart. "I have been such a fool. I have always loved him! I didn't realize it until he held me on the dance floor and, then oh I felt it so plainly, like it was always there just never realized. But I must have known, Phil. I love him so dearly, and I have lost him. Through my own foolishness, chasing after some childish ideal, I have lost Gilbert forever." Anne's tears welled up again and she looked up at Phil for comfort.

"Oh Anne!" She hugged her friend. Phil was beaming. "Anne, I can't believe it! I have always thought you loved Gilbert but you had been so adamant that you didn't. And then Roy just seemed so perfect for you. But now that you know, that you've realized your feelings you can do something about it."

"What can I possibly do, Phil? He's in love with Christine, he's likely already engaged to her." Anne's distress consumed her.

"Anne, listen to me. Everyone who just watched you and Gilbert dance could see that he is still very much in love you. Whatever he may or may not feel for Christine is nothing compared to what I just saw in there."

"Oh no, I just know I ruined my chance at happiness." She was cursing herself.

"Anne, you said you felt something when you danced with Gilbert just now."

"Not just something, Phil, everything!"

"Well don't you think he felt it too? How could he not?"

Anne considered her friends words. "Did people really notice our dance?"

"Anne, Stella and I could hear whispers all over the place." For a moment Anne's heart fluttered, perhaps Gilbert did feel it. If it was obvious to everyone else, perhaps it was to him too. Then she had the unpleasant thought of Roy. "Oh dear, Phil, Roy wasn't watching us was he? I know now I don't love him but I could not bear to hurt or embarrass him like that."

"Roy was dancing with Priscilla, I doubt he was focused on your dance with Gilbert. He seemed pleasantly engaged." Anne was relieved. And then horrified.

"I have to tell him, tonight. I can't allow Roy to believe I love him when I don't. I have made a mess of everything. Phil, whatever shall I say to him?"

Phil considered a moment before saying, "The truth is all you can say Anne. If you don't love Roy you must be honest with him. He will be hurt, but he should know the truth."

"Of course I know you're right. But to break his heart, when now I know what it feels like. The thought of Gilbert and Christine, oh I just can't make Roy feel the same way."

"Anne, if Gilbert were not an issue at this very moment in time, and everything could go back to the way I was this morning, would you want to marry Roy Gardner?" Anne's reply was immediate, "No, Phil. Even if I didn't love Gil, I realize now I could never marry Roy."

"Then Roy is settled matter."

"Phil, I need to talk to him now. Can you please find him for me? I can't go back in there now, not with Gilbert still there with her. I can't. Please, Phil?" Anne was almost hysterical.

"Of course I will. But Anne, don't give up on Gilbert. I believe he still loves you." With that Phil turned and walked back to the hall to find Roy.

When Roy made his way out to Anne, he knew only that she had been upset. When she ran out of the dance he heard several people say they thought she had been crying. So when Phil told him she was in the garden and wanted to see him, he immediately set out to find her. Roy, who could be in no position to know what was to befall him, looked upon his beloved and she sat on a bench with a look of stress on her face.

"Anne!" Anne looked up to see Roy coming towards her. "Anne, are you alright? Phil told me you wanted to see me. I heard you ran out of the dance in tears, what happened, Darling?"

Anne had had several minutes alone to process all her heart had revealed to her. She had managed to compose herself somewhat before Roy arrived but when he called her Darling, she winced. "I am fine, Roy. I was just being foolish I guess, really please don't worry." But she could tell he was indeed worried.

"But Anne, why would be you be crying? What has upset you?" Anne swallowed hard. She had to break Roy's heart, she could not let him continue to think she loved him. Even if she could not have Gilbert, she could never marry Roy now.

"Yes, Roy, something has upset me. And I need to tell you something. I don't quite know how to say this to you, but…" Anne stopped as she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"What is it Anne?" Roy encouraged her. "You can tell me anything. I love you."

Anne froze, it was the first time he had said those words to her and what once would have made her so happy only increased her burden.

"Oh Roy, please don't say that!"

Roy was stunned. "Why ever not, Anne? You must know how I feel about you, don't you?"

Anne shook her head. "Yes, Roy, I do know. And that makes what I have to tell you so hard." Anne finally had the courage to look into Roy's eyes. "I can't return your affection Roy. I care a great deal for you as a friend, but I don't love you." It was clear from the expression on Roy's face he was surprised and confused.

"Anne, what are you saying? You must be unwell, please sit down."

"No, Roy, I am well, I assure you. And I am so sorry to hurt you like this." Anne's voice quivered.

Roy stood quite motionless and still and for a moment neither of them spoke. The silence was terrible. But Anne could not think of anything else to say that would make it less heartbreaking.

Finally Roy broke the silence, "Anne, I don't understand!" Of course he didn't, how could he?

"Roy, I care for you dearly as a friend, but that's all we can ever be."

Another silence followed until a rather confused Roy said, "So what has this been the last two years? Were you just amusing yourself, scandalously flirting? Are you saying it all meant nothing? I can not believe it of you, Anne." His confusion was quickly turning to anger.

"No!" shouted Anne grabbing Roy's arm. "It meant at great deal to me, but I…"

"Anne I was going to propose to you, ask you to share your life with me. And now you tell me it was never real?" He was at a loss to understand.

"Roy, it was real, at least I thought it was until tonight. I just realized I can't marry you. We are not right for each other, surely you must see." Anne was desperate for him to understand.

"I see no such thing!" Roy said turning away. He took a moment to collect himself and then turned back around and said, "You can give me no hope?"

Anne shook her head and began to cry. "I am so sorry Roy, I can't say it enough. I only wish I had realized my feelings sooner and saved us both this heartbreak."

Roy started at this. "It doesn't seem you are heartbroken at all, Anne."

"But I am Roy! I care for you deeply as a friend. And hurting you is the last thing the world I want to do."

Roy seemed to consider her words. "Anne, something must have triggered this sudden revelation. How long have you felt this way?"

That was as complicated question but Anne answered honestly. "Roy, I honestly just figured out all my feelings tonight. That's why I was so upset and left the dance in haste."

Roy seemed to be deciding whether he believed her. Moments ago he would have thought Anne incapable of lying. But after this he doubted he was sure he ever really knew her.

"Anne, I don't understand how one minute you think you love me and the next minute you say were mistaken. Tell me, is there someone else?" He asked the question out of sheer desperation for any sort of explanation. He never truly considered it a possibility. But it was the question Anne most feared him asking. Anne released his arms and dropped her gaze to ground, but said nothing. Roy needed no other answer. "So there is someone else." Anne looked back up at him and nodded slightly. Roy appeared to be considering her confession for several seconds when a look of comprehension came across his face. "Of course! I am such a fool! How could I not see it?"

"Roy I did not realize suddenly my feelings for - him - until this evening, I promise you, I didn't." Anne carefully avoided saying Gilbert's name.

Roy just laughed bitterly at her vagueness. "Anne, do you think I do not know who it is? I may be a blind fool who ignored what was right in front of me for two years, but don't insult me further by suggesting it isn't obvious who you are talking about."

Anne did not know what to say. Surely Roy could not possibly know about her feelings for Gilbert? She was stunned.

Roy saw her astonishment and could see she doubted his knowledge. Anne could say nothing because she had nothing to say –if Roy truly knew it was Gilbert, he must have always known something she hadn't.

Roy wanted Anne to say his name, to confirm what he already knew to be true. But she said nothing. He could take the silence no longer.

"I really can not believe I didn't realize it sooner. It's so obvious now. The way you've always looked at him, how you always clung to me when he was around, your obvious dislike for Christine Stuart… No Anne, please at least don't do me the dishonor of pretending we are not talking about Gilbert Blythe."

Anne's eyes met Roy's and she nodded slightly. "Yes, Roy, it is Gilbert. Tonight I finally realized that I have loved him since I was eleven years old. I foolishly offered my heart to you because I hadn't realized it had already been taken."

Roy was surprised by her honesty. He was silent for a moment, before saying in a cool and indifferent manor, "You have heard, I suppose, the rumor that he is to propose to Christine Stuart." Roy said this to equal parts hurt and help her. He was angry, but she still cared.

Anne bristled, "Yes. I know about Christine. Perhaps you can take some comfort in my misery at realizing what my heart desired too late. We appear to be in a similar boat. I can certainly empathize with how you now feel." Anne was sincere, that much was clear.

Roy did not say what had crossed his mind at that moment, that if Gilbert Blythe knew of Anne's feelings Christine Stuart would be a distant memory.

Instead he turned away slightly. Despite his anger, he still loved her.

"Anne, are you sure you want to throw away what we have for something that may never happen for you? We could still be happy together."

Anne answered in kind, "Are you willing to settle for a woman who doesn't love you in the way you so richly deserve? Roy I would not do that to you. I – I care for you too much as a friend. You deserve a woman who can love you the way you were meant to be loved. My feelings for Gilbert aside, I realize now I could never be that woman for you."

Whatever small hope Roy still had disappeared. "Well – then I guess there is nothing more to say, Anne. I am sorry it has come to this. But reproaches are idle between us. I guess I should thank you for your frankness and honesty in not deceiving me once your feelings were known to you. It is little comfort to my heart, but at least I know you are still a woman of character." Roy took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. "Goodbye, Anne. I wish you much happiness. Gilbert Blythe would be a fool indeed if – if he lets you get away." There was a tear in Roy's eyes as he spoke and it brought Anne to tears once more.

"Goodbye Roy. I will never forget you!" Roy kissed her cheek and with that he turned and walked away, leaving Anne alone in the darkness of the garden.

Gilbert had looked all over for Anne but could not find her. He did not see Roy around either. It was possible at this moment was proposing to Anne and Gilbert's dream would be shattered forever. But he could do nothing about it. He knew Anne had felt something, she could not deny that. But why had she fled? It must have been because she realized Gilbert was going to renew his feelings. She knew Gilbert still loved her and ran away to avoid hearing it. Gilbert was devastated as he remembered her words, "I think it would break my heart to hear whatever it is you wish to say to me." Whatever chance he thought he had was gone.

Gilbert prepared to leave when he literally bumped into Roy Gardner in the hallway.

"Excuse me." Said Roy as he looked up and saw it was Gilbert Blythe. "Oh it's you." Gilbert saw a crimson streak come across Roy's otherwise pale face. Roy looked positively unnerved and Gilbert was at a loss.

"Sorry Roy, I wasn't watching where I was going."

Roy was looking at him very strangely as though he was fighting an urge of some kind. Gilbert was about to walk on when suddenly Roy said, "I hope you're not a fool, Blythe. You've been given a gift. Don't throw it away." Gilbert could not have been more confused. Roy said nothing more and walked away.

To say Gilbert was confused by Roy was an understatement. He dismissed everything except Roy's demeanor. He most certainly did not look like a man recently engaged. He honestly looked sad. He reasoned that he hadn't proposed to Anne yet. Gilbert still had a chance. If Anne Shirley didn't want him, she was going to have to tell him one last time.

He saw Phil walking in the hall with Jonas at that moment. He wanted to be as discreet as possible, but he didn't have the luxury.

"Phil, have you seen Anne? I have been looking for her everywhere." Gilbert asked trying not to sound desperate.

A slow smile crept across Phil's face. She had just seen Roy leave and knew Anne was most likely alone. "Gilbert I believe she's outside, in the garden."

"Thank you!" Gilbert rushed off in search of Anne.

 _And that's the end of Chapter Three! Stay tuned for the pay off in the next installment:)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay here's the big payoff. I have been most worried about this particular scene. I really want to do the characters justice. I hope everyone enjoys!_

Gilbert finally spotted Anne on a bench in the garden. He walked quickly towards her. His heart was beating so fast he thought he could hear it. He stopped short and looked at her. She was sitting alone, lost in thought. Gilbert had a moment of hesitation. Was he about to make another colossal mistake? Anne had tried to stop him again tonight, just as she had tried two years ago. But back then he had paid no heed to her and pressed on into disaster and heartbreak.

He almost turned back, but the nagging part of him that always kept him from moving on from Anne held him there. He had little to lose; his friendship with her had never been the same. And if she married Roy he doubted very much he would be able to remain friends with her at all. It would be too painful.

But more than that, Gilbert felt it in his soul that he was right, that Anne loved him. He felt hope. He had to do it, he had to know once and for all.

"Anne!" he called softly. Anne looked up and saw Gilbert coming towards her. Her heart fluttered and then sank. Oh, no, he's tracked me down to tell me about Christine, but why? Oh I can't bear it! But she saw a look of desperation on this face and she could not abide by being the cause of his pain. She determined in that moment that no matter how much it pained her, as Gilbert's dear friend, she would hear whatever it was he had to say to her. She thought not of why he needed to chase her down to tell her about Christine, for with all that happened in the course of the evening, Anne was not especially thoughtful of details at the moment.

"Anne, I have been looking everywhere for you."

"Hello, Gilbert. I guess you've found me."

"Anne, have you been crying?" Anne gave a queer laugh as she said, "Only a little, I suppose am sad about leaving Redmond. It must be the strain of the day."

Gilbert was not sure Anne was being altogether forthcoming, but he decided to let it go. But before he could begin Anne chimed in, "Gilbert, I am afraid I treated you very ungraciously back after our dance. I blame it on the excitement of the day. Please don't hold it against me. I know we have seen little of each other lately but I am still gratified you think enough of me to want to confide in me about whatever is on your mind. Indeed, as your very dear friend, I will hear whatever it is you wish to say, if you still wish for me to hear it."

Gilbert was rendered silent for a moment. His heart sank slightly at her use of 'dear friend,' but now that Anne had given him audience, he had to say what he came to say no matter the consequences.

"Okay, Anne. I will tell you what I wanted to say. But first, you have to promise me something."

"Anything!"

"Please let me say what I have come to say. I ask that you don't interrupt because this may be the last time we speak as friends and I need to know that I was heard and understood."

Anne nodded in silent agreement to his request as mind her tried to process a reason Gilbert would assume their friendship may indeed be over. She braced herself for worse than Christine, but nothing could be worse. Perhaps Gilbert knew Christine would not like him keeping Anne as friend and Gilbert was going to tell her so. Although Anne was not sure if a friendship with Gilbert would be possible on her side either once he was married. It would be too painful. But a life without him, that would be worse!

Gilbert now looked at Anne and suddenly words failed him. He realized he had spent so much time deciding if he should talk to Anne that he neglected to determine what he would say to her. She was so beautiful and perfect and in that moment he had hope. But if he spoke and she rejected him again, his dream was dead. Sighing heavily he braced himself, gathered his courage, found his voice and said the only thing he could think of, "Anne, I beg you, please don't marry Roy Gardner!"

The reaction in Anne was immediate. Gilbert saw a flash of what he thought was anger come across her face. She opened her mouth to protest, but Gilbert held up an earnest hand. "Please Anne, don't say anything. You promised. And I promise you can yell and scream at me and crack as many slates over my head as you want after, but please just let me finish."

Anne, who was unable to comprehend what Gilbert was doing, closed her mouth and kept her promise. Gilbert continued, "I know I have no right to say that to you and I know I have probably just put the final nail in the coffin or our friendship, but please hear me out." He stuttered out the next words, "Anne, I-I still love you! You must know that. I have loved you since I was thirteen. If it's even possible I think I love you more now than I did two years ago. Anne I know there's something between us. I know it when you look at me, I knew it this afternoon when I saw you carrying my flowers, I knew when I saw you in that dress and wearing that necklace, and I felt it during our dance. I know you felt it too. There is something undeniable about us and I can't let you marry Roy without at least trying one last time. There is a force the keeps pulling me back to you. I have tried to ignore it and move on but it's hopeless! I love you, Anne Shirley. That hasn't change in eleven years and it won't change in a hundred more." Gilbert paused and searched Anne's expression.

Anne had said nothing but a look came across her face that Gilbert could not read. She didn't look angry, though her face was certainly colored. He thought he detected a faint smile and it was clear her pulse was heightened, but in all she just had a look of sheer astonishment on her face. Taking the fact he had not been slapped as a good sign, Gilbert slowly reached for Anne's hand and took it in his. He pulled her closer to himself until they were just inches from each other. Almost in a whisper Gilbert finally said, "Anne, please don't marry Roy, marry me…"

His words lingered in the air like a heavy fog. Anne, who true to her word had said nothing during Gilbert's speech, could find no words. Happiness was breaking over her like a wave. Gilbert's arm was around her waist, his other hand moved to the side of her face, and before she knew what was happening, Gilbert brought her lips to his and kissed her. The touch of his lips on hers made Anne's entire body come alive. It was a feeling she had never known. She tingled from head to toe and as Gilbert continued kissing her he brought her body so close that they were practically touching. Anne could hardly believe what was happening. She felt herself kissing him back, trying to convey her answer but all she really knew was that at that moment there was no happier woman in all the world.

Gilbert had dreamed of kissing Anne Shirley for eleven years. To say that his kiss with Anne had exceeded his expectations was an understatement. Gilbert felt all the years of rivalry, friendship, and love were wrapped in that kiss and for him it was the answer to a prayer, a dream come true. There was no denying the passion between them, passion that had been there from that very first day. Whatever happened after their kiss remained unknown, but Gilbert was sure that Anne was feeling the same way. But would she admit it?

Finally, Anne reluctantly pulled away and when she did she found herself out of breath. Gil's hands were still around her waist and she could feel his breath on her face. Gilbert was similarly out of breath and for a moment neither of them spoke or moved. Gilbert was afraid to say anything and Anne was still in such shock she could not form words. Finally, Gilbert could stand it no more, "Anne, say something, please!" He looked into her eyes and searched for any sign.

Anne, needing space to breathe, stepped back from Gilbert's embrace. Memories flooded her mind. She remembered them all so vividly, the day of their infamous first meeting when Gilbert called her Carrots and Anne cracked a slate over his head, the day of her regret of not forgiving him when he rescued her from the water, the feeling of appreciation the day she found out Gilbert gave up Avonlea school for her, the long talks about everything and nothing, it was all staring her in the face. Anne felt that merely saying I love you to Gilbert was not enough in that moment, she needed to explain to him what she was feeling and why she had been so blind for so long. But what else needed to be said? The fact that she loved him was all that mattered!

"Gil", she began softly, "I am afraid to say anything, I feel like if I speak this moment will disappear and I will awaken from the sweetest dream I have ever had." Gilbert's body tightened as she spoke. Was it possible that Anne – "I don't know what I ever did to deserve your love, goodness knows I have been a terrible steward of your heart. But I realized it today, its what I have known always but would never admit…I love you, Gilbert Blythe! I can't believe it has taken me so long to realize it, but I know it now, I love you with all my heart. As soon as I realized it the fact settled into my heart so fast that I knew it has always been there. There's no one else, there could never be anyone else for me but you."

Gilbert stood, silently staring at Anne, his shock was comparable to his joy. He moved closer to Anne and once again took her hands, "Anne, do you really mean it? You love me?" Gilbert held his breath he could hardly believe what he was hearing.

Anne, who was now so full of love and happiness that she thought she might burst, answered, "Oh yes, Gilbert I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I can understand your doubt. I have been such a fool. I let my imagination trick me into believing my ideal man was the tall, dark and melancholy dream of my youth. Tonight I realized that you are the only dream I have ever had! Please don't doubt me now." Anne's words pleaded with Gilbert. He needed no other reassurance. Gilbert smiled from ear to ear still unable to believe this long fought for Anne Shirley was really his. Not knowing what do next Gilbert grabbed Anne around the waist, picked her, up and swung her around as he laughed. As he put her down he pulled her into an embrace, her head resting on his chest. For a moment neither of them spoke, so happy they were words did not matter. Finally Gilbert broke the silence, "Anne, you have no idea how happy you have made me. How glad I am that I never gave up on you."

Anne, who could not quite understand how this all came to happen so quickly said to Gilbert, "As soon as I realized the depth if my feelings I thought I was too late. I was convinced you were in love with Christine Stuart."

Gilbert had his first regret about not correcting gossip as far as Christine was concerned. "Anne, there was never anything between me and Christine other than friendship. She is engaged to someone in her home town. Her brother told me she was coming to Redmond this year and would know no one and asked me to keep an eye on her. I know college gossip credits us with being in love but I never cared. Nothing mattered to me for a time after you rejected my proposal. I couldn't and can't tell you what it meant to me these last two years thinking you were going to marry Roy Gardner. When I finally heard it again today, I thought it was over for me."

"What made you change your mind, why did you decide to try again?" Anne truly wanted to know.

Gilbert thought for a moment. "Well I had always thought for years that your actions did not match up with your words. And since we saw so little of each other after my proposal it was easier to see. I knew there was something in the way you looked at me."

Anne was shocked for a moment before she remembered all the times her gaze had faltered under his. She felt herself turn every shade of red.

"And just how did I look at you, Mr. Blythe?" asked Anne playfully.

"Just as I looked at you, like you were the only other person in the room that mattered. But I couldn't be sure that it wasn't just my imagination. I wasn't about to base my future on a look, no matter how breathless it left me. I couldn't open myself up to that heartbreak again. Then, today, when you carried my flowers at Convocation I knew it meant something. I knew Roy must have sent you flowers, but that you would choose to carry mine, it just had to mean something. And when you arrived tonight wearing that dress and that ridiculous necklace, I just somehow knew it was all for me. But, honestly Anne, when I held you on the dance floor, I could feel it. I knew you had to feel the same. I just prayed you realized it. I knew I could not let you marry Roy without trying one last time. That if I didn't try, I would regret it for the rest of my life. But then you ran off a when I told you I wanted to talk to you. I thought then it was hopeless."

Anne laughed, then shivered. "I rushed out of the dance because when you said you wanted to talk to me, I was sure you were going to tell me you were engaged to Christine. I could not bear to hear it. I came out here to think, to try to understand why it should almost destroy me, the thought of you marrying her. What I had denied my heart for years would be denied no longer. Once I realized it, it was like I always knew it. Gilbert, can you ever forgive me for being so blind and foolish? For not realizing my feelings years ago?"

"Anne-girl, there is nothing to forgive. I would not regret a single moment of it since it brought us to this moment. We have our whole lives to be happy now." Gilbert did not need to tell Anne about his misery the last two years. As far as he was concerned it was worth it now that he had her.

"But there were so many times, now that I see, looking back, that I knew, or at the very least had an idea of what I felt for you. But I was so intent on not being so, so I convinced myself I wasn't. Everyone else could see it. And maybe that was part of my problem."

"What do you mean, Anne?"

"Almost everyone I care about has always thought you and I belonged together, Diana, Marilla, Mrs. Lynde, even Miss Lavender. Oh and of course, Phil. Gilbert she was so cross with me when I rejected your proposal. She told me I was an idiot, that I had tricked something out of my imagination that I thought love was and I expected the real thing to look like that. Oh how right she was!" Gilbert smiled, thinking that Anne could add one more to the list of people who always knew they belonged together.

"Next time I see Phil, remind me to tell her thank you! Anne, this is all in the past now. Everything that has happened has brought us to this moment and I wouldn't trade this moment for a similar one two years ago. This is our story and our happy ending. I'd hate to have you have regrets."

"Oh but I have to regret it, Gil! It's not just you I have hurt terribly. I led Roy on for two years. I made him believe I loved him, when I never did. I will always feel shame for my behavior." Anne was deeply troubled by her treatment of Roy, even the knowledge of having Gilbert was not enough to stay her guilt.

"I am sorry, Anne. I know Roy will be disappointed." Gil was sincere, although he couldn't bring himself to muster too much disappointment on Roy's behalf.

"He's already disappointed. I already told him I couldn't marry him."

Gilbert was shocked? "You did? When?" That Anne would have already broken things off with Roy never occurred to him.

"Just now, before you found me." Anne sighed a heavy sigh. "Oh it was awful, Gilbert. I had just sorted through all my feelings and I realized I was in love with you. Although at the time I thought you were soon to be engaged. I thought I had lost you, but I knew even if I couldn't have you, I could never marry Roy. So I had to tell him."

"How did he take it?"

"About as well as you'd expect. He was very upset with me, not that I blame him. He asked if there was someone else, he knew from the expression on my face that there was, but I never mentioned your name. Gil, he knew that it was you. He said he had been a fool not to see it, that it was right in front of him the whole time. He asked me not to insult his intelligence 'by pretending the person we were talking about wasn't Gilbert Blythe.' It was horrible."

Gilbert remembered his awkward encounter with Roy just moments before. "Oh. Well I guess that explains it."

"Explains what?"

"I bumped into Roy inside. I excused myself and was about to walk away when he suddenly told me not to be a fool. That I had been given a gift and he hoped I didn't throw it away."

Anne was horrified, "Oh Gil, how awful! What did you say?"

"Nothing! I had no idea what he was talking about."

Gilbert tried and failed to keep the smile from coming across his face. He did feel for Roy a bit. He knew what it was like to be rejected by Anne Shirley. "Anne, Roy won't see it now, but he will later, that you did him favor. He will find his love one day and he will thank his lucky stars that Anne Shirley broke his heart."

"I hope you're right, Gil. I never meant to hurt him. I wish I could just go back and to when we met and start a lovely friendship, instead of a romance." Anne sighed.

"Look, Anne, I don't know the depths of Roy's feelings for you. But there's one thing I do know and it's that you and I were destined for each other. As Mrs. Lynde might say, Providence matched us up since we were kids. There is such a woman for Roy too. Don't be too hard on yourself, Darling." Gilbert said as he kissed her head.

Anne's heart fluttered when he called her Darling, how strange Gilbert Blythe would evoke such feelings in her, but how natural all the same, as though it was always meant to be that way. "I suppose I will have a good cry over Roy another day. I am too happy to be upset about him. I know that sounds horrible, but I can't help it. I am just too happy!"

It was though Anne was singing beautiful music to him as they embraced in the moonlight. Even on those rare days he was able to imagine having won Anne, never did his imagination ever live up to the reality of this moment. Gilbert was sure there was no happier man in the entire world.

"Anne, I would love to stand with you here in the moonlight forever, but don't you think we should be getting back inside? Our friends might be wondering and you know how Redmond gossip can be."

"Just a moment longer Gil. It's taken me so long to get to this moment I just want to savor it. I want to always be in your arms." Gilbert's heart was melting. For Anne to be saying these things to him, after all this time - It was more than a dream come true, it was a destiny fulfilled. He would have happily stayed there for hours with Anne, but he knew people were already talking.

"People were already starting to chatter after our dance. Do you want to be the subject of gossip our last week and Redmond?" Gilbert didn't necessarily care about the gossip, but he knew Anne would. Anne looked up at him and considered for a minute.

"Oh dear, Gilbert, I wasn't thinking about poor Roy! I simply can't embarrass him publicly like that. I am sure he has left but I can't go back into the dance on your arm, everyone will know and Roy will be humiliated."

"Anne, I can walk you home." Anne's heart sank. The dance was almost over and she wanted nothing more than to see Redmond friends and say goodbye and to have one last dance with Gilbert. "Or," he continued, "we can go back in and pretend that nothing has changed. You make an excuse for Roy and no one will be the wiser."

"Do you really think people will believe me?" she asked hopefully. Gilbert weighed what he really thought with what he knew Anne wanted to hear and said, "Anne if we appear to be as obvious to everyone else as we were to even Roy in the end, there may not be much we can do to stop it. But as long as we don't flaunt anything, I don't think we are being inconsiderate. I know you feel badly about Roy, but we deserve to celebrate too. This isn't just our graduation, it's the birthday of our happiness. And I want to dance with you tonight." Anne decided Gilbert was right. She would do everything she could to make sure Roy was not embarrassed, but the thought of dancing with Gilbert was too great a temptation to pass up.

"How very interesting Mr. Blythe, that you should say you'd like a dance. I'm not sure I have a dance space free for you!" Anne laughed.

"Oh really, that's how you're going to play this Miss Shirley. Okay then, I suppose I will just have to see if Christine has any left available for me."

"Gilbert Blythe, if you thought I punished you harshly for calling me Carrots, you just go dance with Christine and see what happens!"

"Temper, temper, Carrots! I do believe I like you a little bit jealous!" Gilbert laughed has he grabbed Anne's dance card where she had left it on the bench. Anne's card was full, and half the dances she had missed. "Now, Anne, see here. You have one dance at the end here with Roy. I think its safe to assume he won't be asking for that, so there's at least one dance I can have with you." Gilbert was trying to make light of Roy when he added, "and if you don't care about disappointing Charlie Sloane, we can have one more!"

"Gilbert, you are terrible. Taking advantage like that. On the other hand, it would do me no good to miss the last couple dances."

"Indeed Miss Shirley. And I promise to be a perfect gentleman!" Anne laughed. It felt so good to laugh with Gilbert again.

 _And there's chapter four! Stayed tuned for chapter that takes us back into the dance and for a little fun:) Thanks everyone for your feedback! This has been a lot of fun!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Here is Chapter 5. Hope everyone had a nice Thanksgiving! Hope you enjoy the latest installment! We are headed back into the dance:)_

Gilbert and Anne walked hand in hand until they made it back to the terrace. Gilbert reluctantly let go of her hand and allowed Anne to walk in first. Gilbert stood in the moonlight for a moment and listened to a gentle breeze rustle the leaves. He was having a hard time believing everything that had happened. He didn't know what he did to deserve being this happy. He was so grateful to the part of him that would not let him give up on Anne. He was in fact so lost in thought that he hardly noticed when Christine came up behind him.

"Gilbert, there you are. I have been looking for you all evening. Where did you run off to?"

Gilbert felt a moment of guilt for abandoning Christine, but it really could not be helped. And much like his feelings about Roy, he could not make himself feel too guilty about it. Gilbert was, however, not used to lying, especially to a dear friend like Christine. So he answered somewhat truthfully, "I am so sorry, Christine, I ran into an old friend and we had a lot of catching up to do. I guess I lost track of time."

"Oh, okay," said Christine, clearly wishing for a better explanation of a strange story. "Well it's getting late and the dance is almost over. I believe you promised me a dance."

"Indeed I did. Shall we?" Gilbert asked, offering Christine his arm. She took it readily and they made there way into the hall.

It was only minutes after Anne returned to the dance that people began asking where Roy had gone. Anne made an excuse for him, that he felt unwell and decided to leave early. It became generally known that Roy had left and Anne was saved further inquiries. Phil saw Anne and rushed to her side.

"Anne, oh Anne, I have been waiting for you to get back here. I was afraid you left. I saw Roy leave a while ago. He seemed quite out of sorts. Did you talk to him?"

"Yes, Phil, it's done. He was quite cross with me, but it had to be done."

"I am so sorry sweetheart." Phil surveyed her quickly and saw that Anne had a completely different demeanor than when she had left her in the garden. She was radiant and glowing.

"Anne, you were gone an awfully long time after Roy left. And I happen to know for a fact that Gilbert Blythe was looking for you. Is there something you need to tell me?" Anne was unable to hide her happiness and smiled at Phil.

"Philipa Gordon, keep your voice down. I can't tell you everything here, but I promise I will when we get home."

Phil was incredulous, "Anne, you have to tell me something!"

"Phil, I promise I will just please not here. I can only tell you quite simply that I am the happiest woman in the world. But I have no wish to expose Roy to ridicule, even if he has gone. So please, be a dear and don't say another word!" Phil brought her fingers to her lips and moved them across, indicating her lips were sealed. But the seal could not hide the smile on Phil's face as she hugged her friend.

Several minutes passed and Anne began looking around to see where Gilbert had gone. She finally saw him walk in. Her heart fluttered, until she saw Christine on his arm. Her body tightened as it always did when she saw Gilbert with her. Now that she realized it had been jealousy all along, she looked at them in whole new light. They were friends and as much as Anne did not like seeing Christine on Gilbert's arm, she remembered his kiss and her jealousy lessened. It did not, however, go away completely. So when Gilbert looked at Anne and smiled, she shot him a look that Gilbert took to understand Anne was not pleased. Gilbert could not help but smile, Anne Shirley was jealous! He wished he did not have to play this silly game they were engaged in. He would have loved to shout it in front of everyone there that he loved Anne Shirley and she loved him back. But Anne wanted to maintain Roy's dignity. He respected that. Gilbert was also not interested in kicking a man when he was down so to speak, even if he were no longer present to feel the kick.

So as Gilbert made his way over towards the dance floor with Christine, he skirted by Anne briefly and whispered to her, "I hope you appreciate the sacrifice I am making for your chum Roy. To be forced to dance with a pretty woman like Christine, how will I survive?" Gilbert's tone and mischievous grin conveyed his joke and Anne's jealousy vanished as she laughed. Suddenly she was sharing secrets and jokes with Gilbert again and it was a wonderful feeling.

Gilbert danced with Christine while Anne had a slightly more awkward dance with Kenneth Evans, a good friend of Roy's. Anne tried desperately to steer the conversation away from Roy that she barely had time to watch or care that Gilbert was dancing with Christine.

When at last it was time for the final dance, Anne found herself rather nervous and excited. This would be her first dance with Gilbert that she was aware of her feelings. Remembering the passion and electricity from their earlier dance, she wanted nothing more than Gilbert's arms around her once again.

Gilbert, for his part, had always had those feelings when in Anne's presence. But it felt entirely different when he knew that she was feeling it too. The thought of holding Anne and knowing his feelings were returned was almost too much. Gilbert walked over to claim Anne and took her hand in his as he led her to the floor. There they stood before the music started looking into each other's eyes. Anne, keenly aware of her desire, felt she might need to lighten the mood so she said to Gilbert, "I trust Mr. Blythe, that you remember that you promised to be a complete gentleman?"

Gilbert laughed,"Oh, indeed, Miss Shirley. But may I just say, as a gentleman of course, that you look uncompromisingly gorgeous tonight." Anne blushed heavily but made her answer lightly.

"Why thank you, Mr. Blythe. I hope you find me at least as attractive as your last partner. I do believe you found her rather pretty, if I am not mistaken." Anne was teasing him and Gilbert loved all of it.

"I don't think there are many men who would not find Miss Stuart attractive. She also has quite a lovely personality." Gilbert returned.

"Oh does she now? Well if you would like, I can free you up to dance once more with her if you're so taken" said Anne stepping back and waving her hand to the side as if clearing the way.

Gilbert feigned consideration and then said to Anne as he pulled her back in as the music began, "Well, Christine isn't all roses you know. She's not nearly stubborn enough, she forgives people far too easily, and I do believe she said yes to her fiancé the first time he asked. Can you believe the nerve? And as for being pretty, yes indeed she is. But I prefer gorgeous to pretty. I also prefer red-heads, and did you know she doesn't have a single freckle on her face? Simply unforgivable!"

Anne could not help but smile. Gilbert was clearly having a good time teasing her back. But he wasn't teasing when he said, "Anne, I have met dozens of pretty girls, but I have only ever known one truly beautiful woman my entire life." He squeezed her hand as he said, "Anne from the day I met you I thought you were the prettiest girl I had ever seen. And now, to know you as the beautiful woman you have become, it takes my breath away just looking at you." Anne shivered as Gilbert spoke. He was melting her heart with his words. Gilbert sensing her reaction, pulled her closer as the dance continued. Anne was almost breathless as she looked into his eyes. Could it all be real? Two hours ago she thought she was going to marry Roy. And now here she was in love with Gilbert Blythe and dancing in his arms.

They danced the rest of the dance in silence. Both of them savoring every moment they held each other. Anne felt the same rush of excitement and passion as she did previously, but this time there was no uncertainty or anxiety. It was a feeling she had never known and she was keenly disappointed when the dance ended. Gilbert, for his part was very much aware of the effect he was having on Anne and it made him love her even more. The fact that Anne was reacting to him that way was something he could hardly believe.

As the music stopped, Gilbert reluctantly released Anne, but took her hand in his, brought it to his lips and kissed it tenderly. Anne fluttered from head to toe.

"Thank you for a lovely dance, Miss Shirley." Gilbert said almost breathlessly.

"The pleasure was mine, Mr. Blythe." Gilbert made a slight bow and then smiled at her.

"That was the last dance. Can I walk you home?" The thought of walking home with Gilbert thrilled Anne and she wanted nothing more than to say yes. But realizing how improper it would be and what people would be saying, she had to decline. Anne was also still aware that Gilbert had come here with Christine. "Gil, aren't you forgetting that you brought a date? How would poor Christine get home without you?" Anne was dripping with sarcasm. Gilbert had indeed forgot about Christine, and he knew Anne was right, he had to take her home. "Oh, Anne, I am so sorry. I forgot." The thought of leaving Anne was miserable. Gilbert had just won her and he could not bare the thought of leaving her. But it couldn't be helped. "Can I see you tomorrow? I could come by in the morning?" Anne, who was just as disappointed, settled for seeing him first thing in the morning.

"I would like that. Besides, I think when I get home I will have a lot of explaining to do to my friends. It would better to explain it when you're not there, somehow I am finding I don't think as clearly around you as I should." Anne said. Gilbert smiled, "I've waited a long time to have that effect on you, Anne!"

The couple was soon swarmed with friends as the dance ended and everyone went about goodbyes and well wishing. It was a magical night, and the students from Redmond had a wonderful time. Gilbert left the dance with Charlie, several other boarding house chums and their respective dates, and of course Christine.

Anne left with Stella, Priscilla, and Phil. Phil, who said nothing on the walk to Patty's Place about whatever had happened with Gilbert, was racked with curiosity and could hardly wait to talk to Anne alone.

Anne was as happy as any woman could be. Not even Priscilla mentioning how it must have disappointed Anne that Roy had to leave could pierce her happiness.

When they arrived back at Patty's Place Anne knew she would have to explain about Roy and Gilbert. Gilbert would be coming by in the morning and considering how little he had come by in the past two years there would need to be an explanation.

The friends were exhausted and ready to head to bed when Anne coaxed them to stay and talk with her. Anne regaled them the entire story, Gilbert's vs Roy's flowers, the enamel heart, the dance, Roy's heartbreak, Gilbert's kiss, all of it! It felt so good that other living souls knew Anne loved Gilbert and that they were real and happy.

Phil, only slightly more reserved in her excitement, having been in on part of the secret already, listened to Priscilla and Stella, who could simply not believe it! But once Anne assured them of the truth of it all, they were quite happy. Stella, like the others felt bad for Roy, but confessed to Anne that she never thought there was much too him. Priscilla was genuinely happy for her friend, she had always thought there was something between Anne and Gilbert. It seems everyone knew that except Anne herself.

When the subject of Roy came up Anne was once again inconsolable. What a strange day, she had vacillated between complete joy and utter misery so many times. As much as her friends did not necessarily approve of her treatment of Roy, they understood that Anne had no bad intentions.

It was Phil who asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "So, Anne, are you and Gilbert engaged?" Anne looked at Phil with surprise and then confusion. Were they engaged? Gilbert had pleaded with her not to marry Roy. "Marry me!" he had said. But it was hardly a question. And Anne, in her joy to know Gilbert still loved her, never gave an answer to what most certainly was not a question. Anne's heart sank. She most certainly was not engaged to Gilbert. But she desperately wanted to be.

Gilbert lay in bed that night, but could not sleep. He was far too happy. He felt alive for the first time in years and he wanted nothing more than to spend the entire evening thinking about Anne and imagining what their life would be like together. He had imagined it a hundred times before, even many times since Anne first rejected him. He tried to stop, but thoughts and dreams can't be helped sometimes. But now, he was free to imagine the life with Anne that he had dreamed of for so long. Gilbert replayed the events of the day over in his mind. The dance with Anne, the kiss, it was all magical. Kissing her was even better than he had imagined it would be. What thrilled Gilbert even more was remembering how Anne trembled at his touch. To know Anne wanted him as much as he wanted her was a feeling he could never hope to explain. He could hardly believe his good fortune.

He recalled making a fool out of himself on the walk home from the dance. His spirits were so high, he talked incessantly about Convocation, the dance, the future. Charlie Sloane, looked slyly at him and remarked that Gilbert was awfully excited for a man with three more years of school on the way. Gilbert merely laughed. He knew his friends had suspected something. They had not seen Gilbert this way in a long time and it had to be more than Convocation. Charlie kept looking at Christine, but he confessed to himself that she did not look like a woman who had just become engaged. In fact, she was rather reserved and quiet.

Gilbert wanted to tell Christine about Anne. He felt she deserved an explanation as to why he disappeared and practically deserted her. She was a good sport about it, but he could tell he hurt her feelings a little. So at the first opportunity, which presented itself when the group broke apart briefly for a midnight stroll by the water, he told Christine about Anne.

He left out many of the more intimate details, but the truth was out. Christine could not hide her surprise, "Gilbert Blythe, do you mean to tell me that Anne Shirley encouraged Roy Gardner in every way for two years, only to disappoint him like that! That's simply scandalous!"

Gilbert, who understood Anne might have a bit of explaining to do in regards to Roy, was somewhat surprised by her reaction. He had never known Christine to be so animated. "Anne didn't mean to lead him on, Christine. And when she realized her feelings for me, she told him immediately. She feels terrible about it. But honestly, it's between her and Roy."

"Well I think it's awful the way she treated him, Gilbert! And what if she treats you the same way? What is she throws you off for someone else the way she did poor Roy? Oh, Gilbert that would be so terrible"

Gilbert felt himself get angry, but more than that he was hurt. But he said calmly, "Christine, that will not happen. You don't know Anne Shirley the way I do. I can't explain it, and maybe I shouldn't blame you for being concerned but I am about as worried about Anne changing her mind about me as I am that she will marry Charlie! Anne and I have that once in a lifetime love. We have since we were kids. We have a history that most people can only dream of. She may have been a little behind the curve in realizing it, but it's always been there. "

Christine opened her mouth to protest further, then, checking herself against the look of hurt on Gilbert's face she instead said with some difficulty, "I-I am sorry, Gilbert. I didn't mean to upset you. It - it's obvious how happy you are. I wish you the very best. Anne Shirley is a lucky girl that she finally realized what a prize you are." Gilbert saw a strange look come across her face and thought he saw a tear form in her eye. He briefly wondered if his refusal to give lie to the constant gossip about him and Christine had given her reason to believe he felt something for her. But why would that matter, she was engaged to someone else. He dismissed the thought quickly, but he could see from her body language that she was not as happy for him as she was claiming to be. It hurt him, but he said nothing. He could not understand why Christine would act like that, he thought she would be happy for him.

When everyone regrouped, they walked along, Christine said nothing more the entire way. This left Charlie Sloane quite confused, for he was sure Gilbert might use this alone time to propose.

The gentleman dropped the ladies off at home and made way to the boarding house. They weren't five steps off when Charlie Sloane said, "Out with it Blythe! What are you not telling everyone?" Gilbert was surprised; he hadn't ever known Charlie to be exceptionally aware. But Charlie and Gilbert had known each other for a long time, so perhaps it wasn't so strange.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Gilbert said with a smile.

"No, idea? Of course you do! Are you going to tell us if you're engaged to Christine or not? You're acting like a love-sick Avonlea schoolboy!" Charlie said quite directly, but with a grin. Gilbert, who had no intention of telling anyone about Anne just yet, could not let people think anymore he had affections for Christine. If the nagging feeling he had in his stomach was any indication, that had not been a good idea.

"Charlie, whatever gave you that idea? I have no intention of proposing to Christine Stuart." Gilbert smiled as he saw the looks of shock come over Charlie's face.

"Gilbert, are you serious? You've been courting for months!"

"Indeed we have not, Christine and I have only ever been friends. She's engaged already!" This information shocked him further.

"To who?"

"Someone from back home. She has been since we met."

"Why did you not tell us? Here we all thought…" Charlie was stupefied.

Gilbert laughed at the memory as he lay in bed. He had quickly directed the conversation elsewhere as they headed home, leaving Charlie Sloane to still wonder what had come over him.

Part of the reason Gilbert did not want to tell his friends about Anne just yet was because he had realized that although he had said to Anne "marry me," he never actually proposed, and Anne never actually accepted.

Gilbert smiled as he thought of this. He was actually happy about it. This would give him the opportunity to propose to Anne in the way he had always imagined he would. That thought was enough to put Gilbert off to sleep, dreaming of seeing his Anne in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks to everyone for reading this far! This chapter got a little longer than I anticipated but I hope it pays off. Enjoy!_

 _This begins the morning after the Convocation dance..._

When Gilbert arrived the next morning he found Anne waiting for him. Something about her looked different this morning, but she was as radiant as ever. He said a brief good morning to the other ladies of the house who all greeted him with excessive civility and happiness.

Phil could not help herself from saying, "I thought Anne was crazy two years ago – I am glad she's came to her senses!" Phil laughed.

Philipa Gordon!" protested Anne. "I didn't hear anyone ask your opinion!"

"Oh Anne," Phil replied playfully, "When has that ever stopped me?" Anne was exasperated and Gilbert just smiled.

Anne and Gilbert then stepped into a beautiful morning. The sun was shining and warm breeze blew through the orchard. Anne could hear birds singing, and it felt like they were singing just for her. They stood briefly in the orchard and Anne could not help but think of the last time they were there together. The thought made her shiver as she remember her words… "I never, never can love you in that way." Phil was right, she had been an idiot. How did she not realize it? Why had she tortured both of them needlessly? She tried hard not to have regrets, but she could not help it. Anne's happiness was suddenly pierced by regret.

"What are you thinking of Anne?" Gilbert's voice broke in. Anne was torn between relieving her feelings and sparing both of them the pain of reliving a painful memory. Finally she decided it was better to have things in the open.

"I was just thinking of the last time we were here in this orchard together."

Gilbert had known the answer before he had asked the question.

"I know you don't want me to have regrets but I don't think it is possible not to" said Anne.

"But why Anne, I told you, this is our story and I wouldn't change it." It was clear Gilbert was sincere. Anne didn't quite know how to explain it.

"Gil, when you left that night one of my dearest treasures left with it. I have had to live in a world without any Gilbert in it for two years. I was very angry with you for spoiling our friendship and I thought myself completely blameless for the whole thing. I convinced myself that had you just been sensible, we could have gone on being dear friends."

"Anne, that's all in the past."

"No, you don't understand Gil. Now I am standing here with you and I am filled with the same feelings I have had so many times before. It's the feeling of regret that I had the day I didn't forgive you when you rescued me from almost drowning. I was an ungrateful fool. I know I hurt you badly that day, just as I had for five years. I did not deserve what you did in giving up the Avonlea school for me. The fact that you did that for me after the way I treated you. It wasn't the first or last time I would hurt you. I did again two years ago and probably a rash of times since then without even knowing it. Yet, here you are standing there, still loving me. Why, Gil? Why have you always stood by even when I have done absolutely everything to push you away?" Anne was now looking intently at Gilbert, surprised by her own honesty.

It was clear Gilbert did not expect such a speech. His heart broke a bit to hear Anne asking him why, how. How was it that she did not understand by now?

Gilbert reached out and took her hands in his and brought Anne in close, as if he needed her that close in order to understand what he was about to say.

"Anne, do you remember the day you finally spoke to me that day on Barry's Hill?" Anne recalled that day with perfect clarity. She only nodded

"I told you that we were born to be good friends, that you had thwarted destiny long enough. I persisted in winning your friendship because there was a part of me that always knew that it was a friendship that would be worth the trouble. And it has been. I think you're looking for a complicated answer when in fact it's really quite simple. I decided that you were the girl for me the minute that slate came crashing down on my head. I knew I had the uphill battle of a lifetime to win you. But I reasoned that anything worth having was worth working for. So much of who I am today is wrapped up in you, Anne. You're asking me why I am still standing here and my answer is how could I not be?" Gilbert stroked Anne's cheek with his hand. "I don't blame you for not knowing two years ago what I knew from the day I met you. And I won't pretend I wasn't destroyed when you rejected me. But what's important is that we are here together now. Our past is part of our future and I wouldn't have it any other way." Anne listened intently and knew the Gilbert was right. She may have been a fool, but her foolishness had brought them to this moment. As Gilbert's words sunk in Anne realized just how much she had missed talking to Gilbert and just how he was always able to make her feel alright about anything.

"I love you Gilbert Blythe." Was all Anne could say, followed by, "Thank you for never giving up on me, even when any other living soul would have long ago." Gilbert kissed her forehead and pulled her into an embrace.

They lingered in the orchard in silence for several minutes. Anne was determined to let go of her regrets and Gilbert was savoring every moment of holding her in his arms. He knew it would never get old. After a few minutes Anne suggested they take a walk. Gilbert assented and reluctantly let her go. He delighted when Anne took his hand and laced her fingers with his as they walked on. Anne touching him was magnificent. He was almost lost in the moment when Anne finally said, "You know Gil, you were wrong about one thing." Anne said lightly

"Oh really, what was that?" Gilbert asked earnestly.

"Well you said you didn't blame me for not knowing what you always had. But the truth is, as I look back through all our years, I did know." Anne squeezed his hand gently.

"Oh you did, did you? So you've just been playing hard to get for eleven years?" Gilbert replied with a smile. Anne gave him a playful shove.

"While I would have died before ever admitting this to anyone before, I was very jealous when you went around with Ruby Gillis and Josie Pye. Oh and I was terribly angry when I found out you were corresponding with Ruby Gillis." Anne was smiling and her face was slightly red.

"Anne Shirley! I didn't think you had it in you!" Gilbert could not hide his smile as he thought of Anne being jealous. Although it shouldn't have, it thrilled him.

"Oh, I certainly did Gil! I still do! I have been wildly jealous of Christine Stuart for two years. All I could do when I saw you two together was seethe silently not realizing why I disliked such a lovely girl so much."

"Anne, there was never anything between me and Christine."

"Yes, I know that now. But don't laugh at me. When I saw you with her last night at the dance, I wanted to rip that enamel heart off of my neck, I was so jealous." Gilbert was surprised to hear Anne admit her jealousy. But it was also refreshing. He hadn't been the only one pining for two years, even if Anne hadn't quite realized it.

"Well, Miss Shirley I must say I am surprised. I thought you were raised better than that." Gilbert teased.

Anne laughed, "Yes, Marilla would be quite cross if she knew I was such a fool." How wonderful it was to laugh with Gilbert again.

"Fool indeed! I bet your heroine Averil would never stoop to petty jealousy!" said Gilbert referencing Anne's ill-fated short story. Anne burst out laughing. How long it had been since she thought of her story and the misery it brought her upon winning that silly baking powder prize. The sound of Anne's laughter was music in Gilbert's heart. Anne managed to say through her laughter, "No, my dear Averil would never be jealous, she was too busy baking!" They continued to laugh together as they spent the day wandering around Kingsport. There was much to talk about, things thought, felt, said, and misunderstood.

They talked of Roy and Christine, both expressing regret about different things. Gilbert confided in Anne about his thought that allowing people to believe he loved Christine had been a bad idea.

"But I thought she was engaged?"

"She is. And maybe it was just my imagination, but she seemed rather upset when I told her about you, like she was hurt. I don't know, maybe I am just being full of myself." Anne was about to say something critical of Christine and the fact that she would entertain feelings for someone while engaged to someone else, but then she thought of Roy and realized she had no right to judge her.

"Maybe Christine was just worried about you. And she couldn't possibly have had any expectations if you both knew she was engaged this whole time."

"I suppose."

"At least you are not the one who will have all the explaining to do when it becomes known about us. I am going to look like a fickle flirt who toyed with Roy's heart and then threw him off. Perhaps that's why Christine was less than thrilled when you told her." Anne was somewhat concerned about what people would say, but it could not be helped.

"Well, Anne-girl, I wouldn't worry too much about that. People will move on to the next bit of gossip soon enough. And we will be leaving Redmond soon anyways. Anyone who truly knows and cares about us will understand." That was certain.

When Gilbert dropped Anne back off at Patty's Place Anne longed for him to kiss her. But he did not and she was disappointed. He merely kissed her hand, which still excited her, and promised to call tomorrow.

But Anne was even more disappointed that he had not proposed. She desperately wanted him to, and could not help wonder why he was waiting.

The next week passed quickly. All the students of Redmond were packing, some hastily, others with more care. The ladies of Patty's Place were almost inconsolable at the thought of leaving Patty's Place forever. They spent the last week remembering their wonderful times and creating new memories in their final days. Anne was somewhere between deliriously excited and horribly disappointed. The thought of being in her dear Avonlea again was heavenly. But that meant leaving Kingsport. She had grown to love it here and it would be hard to say goodbye. Stella and Priscilla were the first to leave, two full days before Phil and Anne. Phil wanted to spend as much time with Jonas before heading home to Bolingbroke. The ladies promised to correspond with one another regularly and knew they would all be together soon for Phil's wedding in the summer. Anne would be going back to Avonlea with Gilbert and Charlie Sloane. As she packed her belongings she thought of all that awaited her at home. She longed to see Marilla and Green Gables. She could hardly wait to hear all the news from Rachel Lynde and about all the trouble Davy had gotten into. She would drink it all in, for she would only be home for the summer before leaving for Summerside. Anne had decided to take the principal position and was very excited at the prospect. It would be a new epoch in her life.

Anne thought a lot about her future in Summerside. It prevented her from thinking only of Gilbert. He had consumed her thoughts since Convocation and she was having a hard time concentrating. Luckily classes were over. She thought about just how handsome he was, with his brown curls and playful eyes. Anne had always known Gilbert was handsome, but now that she knew her feelings, it was almost as if she was seeing him again for the first time. How lucky she was that some other girl hadn't come along. Just thinking of it made her shiver.

Anne and Gilbert didn't see much of each in the days following. But they did make time for nightly walks together. It was a glorious time and both of them were easily lost in happiness. Several days after Convocation they went walking in the park. They were to be leaving Kingsport tomorrow and this would be their last night. When Gilbert arrived at Patty's Place he found Anne waiting for him.

"Where are we off to this evening, Gilbert?" asked Anne, not really caring what the answer was as long as it meant he as with her.

"How about a walk around the park? We can watch the sunset over the water."

Anne readily agreed and Gilbert took her hand and they walked and talked as the sun began to fade in trees. Gilbert was a little quieter than Anne had anticipated.

"Is something the matter, Gil?" Gilbert stopped and sat down on a bench, pulling Anne down beside him.

"No, nothing is really wrong. I just-" Gilbert hesitated for a second to state what was on his mind. But looking at the concern on Anne's face told him he could tell her anything. He told her how he had been to see Christine. He wanted to wish her good luck and goodbye. When Gilbert arrived at the boarding house he found Christine in the garden. She was alone and when he saw her face, it was clear that she had been crying, although she managed to compose herself when she saw him. Gilbert sat with her and said his goodbye, but she was quite cold and distant.

"I asked her if she was angry with me for something, perhaps because I abandoned her at the dance for awhile. But she said no. Then I said I would write to her over the summer. She said that it would be improper for me to write to her when she is engaged. I was shocked, surely there is nothing wrong with an occasional letter from a friend. Then she said I shouldn't expect any letters from her. It was all very strange." Anne listened intently. It was clear from Gilbert's description of the encounter that Christine was either in love with Gilbert or just a jealous fool. Anne leaned toward the former as she said, "Gilbert I believe your natural modesty is preventing you from realizing that Christine probably is in love with you and is upset because we are together."

Gilbert looked at Anne for moment before saying, "I thought of that, but she's engaged to someone else. How could that be? I have never done a thing to encourage it. I always assumed my friendship with her was, you know, safe." Anne laughed.

"Gil if there's one thing I have learned about love and friendship sometime the lines get so blurred it's hard to see until, well, you're either deep in it or trying to run from it." Gilbert appeared to consider.

"I hope you're wrong Anne. I would hate to hurt her like that." Anne bristled at this. She would not allow Gilbert to feel badly over a woman to whom he had given no encouragement.

"You did not hurt her Gil. She ought not to have feelings for another man when she's engaged to someone else."

"I know, but I let those rumors about us persist when I could have stopped them."

"Christine could have stopped them too. She has mouth last time I checked. And why was this engagement such a secret anyways that no one else knew about it? Christine Stuart was playing a silly game, Gilbert. And unfortunately she ended up getting hurt by it. But that's not for you to feel badly about." Gilbert could not help but feel a little bad. But he knew Anne was right. Other than not correcting gossip, he never encouraged Christine romantically. At least if he did he didn't know it and it was unintentional. He knew a little of how Anne must have felt when rejecting Roy.

"Christine will bounce back, just as Roy will." Her statement surprised Gilbert.

"Wow, that is a dramatic change in attitude about Roy." Anne told him of the visit she had from Roy's sister Dorothy only yesterday. She called on Anne to tell her she was sorry they would never be sisters, but that she meant to keep Anne as a friend anyhow. Dorothy led Anne to believe that she was not the first woman to break Roy's heart and upon hearing that, Anne decided to let much of her guilt go. She would always regret her behavior but Roy had been slightly deceitful in telling Anne she was the only woman he had ever loved. In the end Anne did not mean to hurt Roy and that counted for something.

They both agreed not to talk of Roy or Christine anymore as they walked on and watch the sunset over the water. It was a beautiful sunset and it would be Anne's last in Kingsport. As the sun faded into the water, Anne laid her head on Gilbert's chest and sighed a happy sigh. Gilbert could not remember a more beautiful sunset as he put his arm around Anne and the stood wrapped in each other until the night fell.

When at last they separated, it was time to head home. They walked back to Patty's Place in almost complete silence as they just enjoyed being near one another. Arriving at the front door Gilbert asked Anne, "Would you like to linger in the orchard for a few minutes before going in?" Anne hesitated for a moment. The orchard with Gilbert conjured up many unpleasant memories. Their evening had been so beautiful that she did not want to ruin it.

"Gil, don't you think it's getting a bit late. We have to leave so early in the morning" was her feeble excuse.

Gilbert was not to be sidetracked, "Come on, Anne. Just for a few minutes. I want to show you something." Anne was still quite confused. She had been in orchard countless times, what could Gilbert possible have to show her? Intrigued, she consented and they walked around the house to the orchard gate. Gilbert opened the gate and stepped aside to let Anne walk in first. Anne could hardly believe what she saw in front of her, the orchard had been transformed into a midnight paradise. Dozens of candles lit the garden, giving it a soft glow that made the night sparkle. On the table in the middle of it all stood a vase of the most beautiful lilies Anne had ever seen. They were even bigger and more radiant than the ones she carried at Convocation.

Anne was utterly speechless, "Gil, how- wha," Then she looked down at the table that held the lilies and saw a card. She picked it up and looked at it. She was stunned further. It was her dance card, not from the Convocation dance, but from the dance at White Sands all those years ago. Her mind went back to that night when Diana had insisted that Gilbert took her missing dance card. Anne had told Diana that Gilbert Blythe wasn't nearly romantic enough to do something like that. But he had, there it was. He had kept it all these years. Tears began to well up on her eyes as she turned to Gilbert.  
He was smiling to from ear to ear. Anne finally found her voice. "Gil, how did you do all this?"

Gilbert gave a little laugh, "Let's just say I had some help from mutual friends."

"So you did take this! And you kept this all these years?" asked Anne holding up the rather worn and ragged dance card.

"Anne, I have kept that with me always. I almost threw it out two years ago, but I couldn't bring myself to do it." Anne was crying now. She could hardly believe Gilbert loved her this much.

"Don't cry, Carrots!" He said with a smile.

He closed the distance between the two of them and took both of her hands in his and looked deeply into her eyes. "Anne, I don't know if there's anything else I can say that we haven't already said." Gilbert stopped. She was so beautiful he was having a hard time continuing. Her grey eyes were shining in the candlelight. He could see in one look how much she loved him. Gilbert was so overcome with emotion he felt a tear form in his own eye. Determined to go on, he fought it back and said, "I have spent the last eleven years loving you, even when I tried desperately to stop. I hoped that one day I would be good enough for you. I asked you a question over two years ago Anne. I am hoping that today I get a different answer." With that Gilbert dropped to one knee. Anne's heart was so full she thought she might burst. She had done little else but imagine what a proposal from Gilbert would feel like. But never had she imagined it to be as wonderful as it was.

"Anne Shirley, since the moment you walked into my life I knew you were the girl of my dreams. But now I am asking you if you will be the woman of my future." With all the confidence of a man who knew his love was returned, Gilbert asked, "Anne, will you marry me?" His voice was full of passion and feeling.

Anne, who could hardly believe he had surprised her like this, was once again almost speechless in response to his words. It wasn't a beautiful poem or a well-rehearsed sonnet. It didn't sound like something out of the Deportment of Courtship and Marriage as Ruby Gillis' lovers might have done. But Gilbert's words were the most romantic and wonderful words Anne Shirley had ever heard. Gilbert waited patiently for Anne to form her response. But even Gilbert's patience had limits; he could hardly stand the silence.

When Anne composed herself, she ran her hand through Gilbert's hair and said, "I never thought admitting I was wrong could be so wonderful. Yes, Gil! Of course I will marry you!" Tears of joy ran down Anne's cheek. Gilbert stood and wiped them away gently as he took Anne's face into his hands. "I love you, Carrots." Gilbert brought his lips to Anne's and kissed her, lightly at first and then more passionately. He moved his arm around her body a pulled her so close their bodies were touching. Heat radiated off both of them as they lost themselves in the happiness of the moment. This kiss was even better than the previous one and Gilbert could think of nothing but how lucky he was that he would be the man to kiss Anne like this forever. When they finally separated they stood looking at each other for several seconds. A smile was plastered across Gilbert's face and Anne looked slightly dazed. She laid her head on Gilbert's chest and he stroked her hair. They lingered for a while in silence, once again savoring the moment. It was Anne who finally broke the silence.

"How in the world did you do all this, Gil?" She was once again taking in the beautiful scenery of the orchard.

Gilbert shrugged and then joked, "I happen to know the people who live here. Actually, your chum Phil did it all, with some help from Jonas I suspect."

"You asked Phil to help you?"

"Of course. And she did a splendid job! I couldn't have very well been in two places at once now could I?"

"Gilbert Blythe, I had no idea you were so sneaky… or romantic! It's absolutely perfect. But can I ask you one question?"

"Anything!"

"Why here, why now? Out of all the places I imagined you would propose this certainly wasn't one of them. I thought this orchard would be spoiled in my memory forever."

"Well Anne there are actually two reason why here and why now. Firstly, I know how much Patty's Place means to you. I want you to always have wonderful memories. I wanted to erase what happened here two years ago and replace it with a memory we could both treasure forever." Anne was touched that he would return to a place where he had been heartbroken and propose here again, for her. He surprised her more every day.

"Thank you, Gil. That means the world to me," she said. And then added, "And the second reason?"

Gilbert got a thoughtful look.

"If I am being completely honest, I had originally planned on proposing in Avonlea. I wanted to take you to that place in the Haunted Woods where I found that apple tree. Do you remember?" Anne nodded, of course she remembered. She thought of what a lovely spot that would have made for a proposal, but she was not disappointed in the least. "But the more I thought about it the more I began to think about all the times I have returned to Avonlea, sometimes as your sworn rival during our Queens days, often times as your dear friend. But this time, when I go home, I want to do it as your future husband. I want to shout it to the whole blessed island that Anne Shirley is finally going to marry me."

Anne laughed, it was wonderful to hear Gilbert be as romantic and silly as she often was.

"I suppose you think that's rather silly and selfish, huh?"

"Not at all Gil. I wouldn't have us go back to Avonlea any other way." Gilbert sighed a happy sigh, he knew Anne would understand.

"I am sorry that I will have to ask you to wait a long time, Anne," he said sadly. "It will be three years before I finish medical school. And even then there won't be any diamond sunbursts or marble halls."

Anne had sudden vision of her castle in Spain she had conjured up in her imagination long ago. She remembered being quite disconcerted when she couldn't get Gilbert to leave her house of dreams. Now she could only see how much he belonged there. Her house of dreams would be wherever they were together.

"I don't want sunbursts or marble halls. I just want you. And as for waiting, that's okay. We will just be happy waiting and working for each other, and dreaming. Oh dreams will be very sweet now." Gilbert once again drew Anne close to him and kissed her sweetly. Had it not been for the lights slowly turning off inside the house, they would have remained in the orchard indefinitely. But was getting late and Anne needed to go in. She knew Aunt Jamesina and Phil would be anxiously waiting for her.

"I suppose we should clean up out here. It's too bad, this orchard should always be this beautiful."

"You go in, Anne. I will clean it all up. I want you to remember this night only as beautiful as it is now." He kissed her hand, and led her to the door. Anne, who was the happiest she could ever remember being, walked into dark house and made her way upstairs. She thought Aunt Jamesina and Phil had gone to bed, but when she opened the door to her room, there was Phil, smiling brightly, waiting to hear the details of Gilbert's proposal. Anne knew she would be in for a long night.

 _Stay tuned for the final chapter and Anne and Gilbert head back to Avonlea!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Here is my final chapter! Thank you so much to everyone who has taken the time to read and/or comment on it. I had to laugh at the comment about me being a fan of Emma. I am indeed, and of all things Jane Austen. When I read the scene after I wrote it I even said to myself wow that sounds familiar, lol. It just goes to show that we can be inspired in so many different ways. I took inspiration not only from LMM, but also from the many talented fan-fiction writers on this forum who have shared their imaginations on all things Anne. So thanks! I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. But mostly, I hope I did justice to the characters that LMM created._

 _Now let's head back to Avonlea and wrap this all up in a nice little bow:)_

The next day Anne and Gilbert, along with Charlie, and Moody, all headed back to Avonlea. True to form, Charlie got seasick the minute the ferry left port. Moody lingered with Anne and Gilbert for a while, until he decided he would rather read his book. Anne and Gilbert said nothing of their engagement to either of them. They had both agreed their families would be the first to know. They also agreed that they wanted to tell them together.

Upon arriving in Avonlea, Anne was picked up by Davy, while Gilbert's father brought the carriage for him. They parted with nothing more than a friendly wave. Although Gilbert made a promise to call first thing in the morning.

"I sure am glad you're back, Anne. I have so much to tell you…" said Davy as he drove Anne home. And Anne listened delightedly for the next hour as Davy regaled her with stories of Avonlea. Arriving home, Marilla was waiting for Anne on the porch, as was Rachel Lynde. The reunion was a happy one. Rachel caught Anne up on all the Avonlea news, everything from Simon Fletcher's broken leg to Jane Andrews' engagement. Anne settled into her room and determined to keep her secret until Gilbert came tomorrow. But she was finding it difficult. She could understand why Gilbert had wanted to shout it from the rooftops. It was becoming difficult to even speak to Marilla and Rachel without mentioning Gilbert.

"Well Anne, you're a B.A. now. How does it feel?" Marilla asked.

"Exhausting! We all studied so hard for finals. I took high honors in English, you know."

"Of course you did!" exclaimed Rachel.

"I shall miss Kingsport and my dear Patty's Place. But I am very glad to home with you dear folk again."

"Have you made a decision about Summerside?" asked Marilla in an unusually inquisitive tone. Anne saw right through the question. Marilla wanted to know if Anne was engaged to Roy Gardner.

"I have made a decision. I accepted the position. I wrote to the trustees last week. It will be another grand adventure for me." Marilla felt an odd wave of relief wash over her. If Anne had agreed to the position it was unlikely she was engaged to Roy. She was relieved further when Anne added, "I know you must be wondering about Roy. We ended up only being good friends." Anne had not meant to offer so much information that wasn't asked for. But she couldn't bear the thought of them thinking she loved Roy.

Rachel reacted first, "Well Anne, I can't say I am surprised. Roy was nice enough and rich to be sure, but I am glad to hear you say that."

Marilla, always the more sensible and diplomatic of the two replied, "I think what Rachel means is that we are happy as long as you are. Roy seemed like a nice young man."

"He is. And I have no doubt he will do well for himself in all things." Anne did not give any more details as far as Roy was concerned.

Marilla looked across the table at Anne and saw how much of a beautiful young woman she had become. The scrawny orphan from Bolingbroke had blossomed into a fine lady. But Marilla also noticed something different about Anne. She had a glow about her that made her eyes sparkle. Even when Anne wasn't it always looked as though she was smiling. Marilla could not account for Anne's new found sparkle but thought it suited her well.

"How did Gilbert Blythe get along in the final term?" asked Rachel innocently. Anne's face colored at the mention of his name and it did not go unnoticed by Marilla, although she said nothing.

"He got along very well. He took a prestigious honor that hadn't been taken in five years. I believe he studied himself very tired."

"Well the Blythe's have always been hard workers. It's no surprise to me. That boy always had brains. Just like you Anne," said Rachel with a sigh. It was sigh that said nothing and everything. Rachel had still not gotten over her disappointment about Anne refusing Gilbert.

Marilla, who inwardly was even more disappointed than Rachel, only said, "He will be a fine doctor one day."

Anne could say nothing more on the subject of Gilbert without saying something she agreed not to. It was much harder than it sounded on the ferry. She felt like she was being deceitful. But she also thought about how wonderful it would be to tell Marilla and Rachel with Gilbert standing beside her.

Anne went to sleep in her own bed that night and longed for morning. She longed to see Gilbert and tell those she loved of her wonderful news.

It was early at Green Gables when Anne woke up. How wonderful it was to be in her own bed. As much as she missed Patty's Place, nothing could ever stack up to home. She heard sounds coming from the kitchen. Marilla was up, baking already.

"Oh you're up early. I thought you would be sleeping in your first day home," said Marilla as Anne stood in the kitchen doorway.

"I am too excited to sleep," said Anne dreamily.

"Oh? What has you so excited at seven in the morning?"

"I've longed for this moment all semester. Just to be here with you making muffins in the morning. It's so nice to be home." Anne's statement was half true. She was excited to be home.

"Well if you're so excited, why don't you crack me a few eggs in here." Anne smiled. Being ordered about in Marilla's kitchen was a perfect start to the morning.

As Marilla was mixing dough she kept a watchful eye on Anne. There was something different about her, that was certain. But what it was she could not place. Perhaps it was just that Anne had put childhood behind her forever. Whatever it was Marilla couldn't help but thinking that this Anne was not the same Anne who had left for Redmond four long years ago.

The morning passed off splendidly. Dora and Davy had several more days of school and were off soon after breakfast. Anne was sad to see them leave but happy to be able to look forward to an entire summer with the twins.

It was midmorning when Marilla went out onto the porch to beat the rugs. She was halfway finished when she looked up and saw a man walking down the lane towards the house. Marilla earnestly hoped it wasn't one of those peddlers who had been showing up with more frequency these days. But as she looked longer, she saw it was no peddler at all. If her eyes weren't deceiving her it was Gilbert Blythe walking up the lane. He looked a little thinner that when she last saw him, but there was no doubt it was Gilbert. Marilla was shocked. Gilbert hadn't been to Green Gables in ages. Not since… Marilla sighed. Perhaps he and Anne had mended their friendship.

As Gilbert made his way closer to the house he could tell he had surprised Marilla. "Good morning, Miss Cuthbert! It's a fine morning," said Gilbert gaily.

"It is indeed a fine morning. I have to say, you're about the last person I expected to be calling at this time of the morning, Gilbert Blythe. Welcome back to Avonlea."

"Thank you. Something about being back home just made me want to go visit all my old Avonlea haunts. I thought perhaps Anne would like to come with me so I stopped here." Marilla was further astonished but she hid it well. "Oh well, that's fine. Why don't you come sit up on the porch and I will see where Anne wandered off to."

"Thank you."

"Anne tells us that you took a really prestigious award at college, Gilbert. I bet your parents are pleased and proud."

"They are. Although if you listen to my mother you would think I was risking my health by studying so hard." Gilbert said with a smile. "But it was all worth it. It will really help me through my medical courses."

Just then Rachel Lynde appeared in the doorway. "Gilbert Blythe, is that you? You're looking so thin, I almost didn't recognize you."

"I assure you it's me Mrs. Lynde." Gilbert replied with a shrug.

"It's nice to see you around Green Gables."

"He's here to see Anne, Rachel," said Marilla with a sly look at Rachel.

"Well of course he is, Marilla. I don't suppose he came to spend the morning with two old ladies, now did he?" Gilbert smiled and Marilla rolled her eyes.

"I will go see what's keeping Anne." Marilla turned to go back inside when Anne appeared in the doorway.

"No need Marilla, here I am." Gilbert saw her and had to catch his breath. He was always astonished at just how beautiful she was.

"Good morning, Gil!" Anne was radiant. Marilla thought she saw a look between the two of them but dismissed it. But there was no denying something was very different.

"Good morning, Anne. I have come ask you go for one of our old time rambles in the woods. What do you say?" Anne could think of nothing better than a day with Gilbert visiting all their Avonlea haunts.

"I would love to go."

Marilla and Rachel looked from Anne to Gilbert and back again in earnest, although Marilla did so with more reserve. Both women could not help but feeling they were missing something. Gilbert Blythe, who had not shown his face around Green Gables in over two years, was here to call on Anne. It was clear they had mended fences and Marilla was grateful, but part of her wondered if Gilbert had anything to do with Anne and Roy being nothing more than friends. The way they were looking at each other could only be explained by one thing. But it couldn't be! Marilla cursed herself inwardly for engaging in nonsense. She was being as silly as Rachel.

"How about we pack lunch to take with us? We can visit Hester Gray's garden," offered Anne.

"Sounds great!" replied Gilbert. He looked at Marilla and Rachel and could see the confusion on both of their faces, although they both attempted to hide it. "Although, before we go Anne, I think it's probably a good idea to relieve these women of their curiosity don't you think?"

Anne laughed. "Yes I suppose it is."

Marilla attempted to sound her usual cool and aloof self and merely said, "I see nothing curious about two old friends going on a picnic. For heaven's sake you young people are dramatic."

"Oh Marilla, there's reason for a little drama," said Anne with a laugh. She walked off the porch and stood beside Gilbert. Marilla's heart jumped a little when Gilbert took Anne's hand in his and held it. "Something wonderful happened our last week at Redmond-" Anne paused for effect. Rachel, who could not take the suspense another minute, said earnestly, "Oh for heaven sakes, Anne! Out with it!"

Anne and Gilbert both laughed again as Anne said, "We want you two to be the first congratulate us! Gil and I are engaged!" The jubilant reaction from Rachel was immediate, "Oh thank the Good Lord! I was hoping you two would come to your senses! Providence had you two matched since you were kids." Rachel gave a hugs to both of them. "I can't say I have ever seen a finer pair!"

Marilla said nothing during Rachel's effusions. It took her a moment to say anything. The joy she felt in her heart was unlike anything she had felt before. She felt a tear from in her eye. Determined not to cry, she fought it back. But she could not fight back the smile that had spread across her face. Anne was looking at her earnestly waiting for her reaction.

"Well you're a great one for secrets aren't you, Anne?" said Marilla with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Congratulations to both of you. You'll be very happy together." Anne, knowing Marilla was not one to get overly sentimental, was overjoyed. She had hoped Marilla would be happy and proud.

"Marilla, do you really mean it?" She did. Marilla would have died the death before she could or would put into words how happy this moment had made her.

"Oh of course, Anne. Do you think me insincere? I am sure you always knew it was my wish you and Gilbert would make a match of it someday. I am glad you both finally came to your senses," she said. Anne ran up the porch steps and hugged Marilla with such force and feeling that Marilla could no longer hold back that tear. It rolled down her cheek. "Thank you, Marilla! It means the world to me," said Anne as she held her tightly. Marilla looked over and Anne's shoulder to Gilbert Blythe. She couldn't help but look at him and see her own past. There was that part of her that always thought that had she not been a fool so long ago, he might have been her son. And now he would be. She may have made mistakes but those mistakes paved the way for Anne's happiness, and she could not regret that. Gilbert was standing contentedly watching Anne and Marilla embrace. It was a joyful moment.

Marilla let Anne go and said to Gilbert with a smile, "Gilbert, we will be very happy to welcome you to the family. I know you will take good care of my Anne. She might give you a little trouble here and there, but if she gives you half the amount of joy she has given me over the last eleven years I think you will be a very lucky man indeed!" It was the most emotional speech Anne had ever heard from Marilla and Anne was moved to tears.

It was a happy moment all around. Rachel wanted to set off immediately and spread the good word around Avonlea. She was only stopped by pleadings from Anne and Gilbert who wanted to make sure his parents knew before it became general knowledge. Rachel reluctantly agreed, but only with the understanding that as soon as Anne and Gilbert set out for the Blythe's house, Rachel would be free do her civic duty.

The news of their engagement brought the same happiness and surprise to the Blythe home that it had brought to Green Gables.

It was not long before it became general knowledge in Avonlea. It brought myriad reactions from almost everyone in town. Charlie Sloane was genuinely happy for his friend Gilbert, and somewhat relieved when he managed to convince himself that he now had a reason for Anne rejecting his own proposal. Josie Pye and Mrs. Harmon Andrews both insisted Anne Shirley had always given herself heirs and were sure that Gilbert Blythe never had the chance to get out form under whatever art she employed to snare him.

But most everyone in Avonlea heard the news and was genuinely happy, if not terribly surprised. Many professed to have known it all along. Of course these were the same people who had also once insisted Anne was to marry a Kingsport millionaire and Gilbert was chasing after a pretty co-ed at Redmond. Such is the way of rumors. Anne did make one important visit to Diana Wright to visit baby Fred and to tell her in person about their engagement. Luckily, Anne was able to reach Diana before the gossip did. Apparently new mothers were sacred territory in Avonlea. Diana was so surprised and elated by Anne's news that she almost scared poor baby Fred half to death with her hysterics. She was at last brought to be reasonable when Anne promised, and did, relay every detail.

But mostly, Gilbert and Anne were happily ignorant of how Avonlea folks were reacting to their news. They spent a good deal of their time with each other in those first few weeks, making up for two years of nonsense and ignorance. Gilbert had never been happier in his entire life. Every time he held Anne's hand or kissed her or she rested her head on his chest was like it was happening for the first time. The feelings Anne brought out in him were things he had never known. When he looked back on the last eleven years he saw the fulfillment of dream. It was a hard fought battle won to win Anne Shirley's heart, but he had succeeded. He intended to spend the rest of his life making her as happy as it was in his power to do. If love was any measure of happiness, Gilbert was sure Anne would be rich in it always.

As Anne looked back on the last eleven years she finally saw the beautiful love story that had unfolded between her and Gilbert. It wasn't just a romance, but a story of growing up. Anne came to Avonlea an unwanted orphan who finally found the family she had always dreamed of in Marilla and Matthew. She had found her best friend in Diana. And even though she hadn't been willing to admit it until it would be denied no longer, she found the love of her life in Gilbert Blythe. True, it wasn't exactly the way Anne had always pictured her love to be. But by every measure, the reality of the love that existed between them was far better than anything even Anne Shirley's imagination could dream up. And if Anne's imagination could think of no way to improve it, then it must be said that their love was truly a destiny fulfilled.


End file.
